Vows of Midnight- A True Blood Minisode
by Singingfrogs
Summary: As several different Supernatural Races congregate together, will their differences be pushed to the side as they celebrate the joyous joining of two people. It is time for Robyn and Eric to tie the knot, but with the pressures of dealing with the Press and the uncertain prospects of her Pack, will Robyn find the happiness she so desperately craves?
1. Chapter 1

**A Drop of True Blood**

**Minisode: Vows of Midnight**

She was beginning to tire of the ache within her head. Her eyes had become tried from the studying of various applications and video's that had been sent to her in reverence of her new 'Young Singers' Association. She was trying to aid a variety of budding artists to gain a footing within the music industry without them thinking the only way they were to get a head start in their career was to join a reality TV show.

She had spent hours looking over the video's and testimonies; she knew that none of them were good enough, they were the type of people who simply sent in an application form for a chance of meeting her, a past time that was becoming increasingly more annoying now that she was to take the next step into a peaceful future.

She removed herself from her thoughts when she looked towards the clock that was sitting on the mantelpiece of her large living room, inwardly cursing herself as she looked at the time. The young singer bolted from her spot, knowing she was already half an hour late. She shoved her figure up her curling stairway, ignoring her brother's snores from his bedroom as she forced her bedroom door open, grabbed her shoes and started hopping down the hallway as she tried to put on her shoes while moving.

Her heart was beginning to race with trepidation as she ran towards the forest that surrounded her home. She was weaving through the trees along the river that twisted and turned with the forest. She only needed her memory to guide her. She had roamed these woodlands for as long as she could remember. Hunting and feeding on the wildlife, right up to the west of her old territory and the Eastern Shore.

Cresting the hill, the young woman broke free of a dense patch of needle leaves and rolled freely down the embankment, a natural landslide that served her purpose more effectively now that it was covered in mud. She had shoved her body down to the ground, feeling her clothes catching on the murky dirty ground as she used her hand to direct her. It helped to speed up her arrival, knowing that if she had taken the car it would have taken her far longer compared to her new and rather controlled abilities.

Her vision was incomparable. Everything was much sharper, and more defined than humans and possibly even a werewolf. Her vision unhindered by the darkness, meant the colours were more vibrant, making human eyesight blind or mud-eyed in comparison. She smiled when she knew her eyesight exceeded that of a hawk, seeing everything with microscopic detail, looking into the invisible spectrum of light as she continued to bolt though the forest.

As she looked up she followed the Orion constellation with her eyes, allowing it to guide her past the rocky edge of the river and the cliff that travelled down to the river, aware of the peppered trees that littered the ridge; casting a soft shadow along the grey carpet of grass- beckoning her forward, determined to reach her family.

The young lady could smell the thousands of different trails of moving animals, the smell of predators stalking their prey. Her sense of smell causing her to become distracted; feeling the burning at her neck as if she was being called to find the prey, hearing the animal so she could track his movements. The objects were still several miles away, the good breeze, hearing the fluttering wings and heartbeats of small animals flying away out of shock from her sudden intrusion, spooked by her speed.

The night had always exhilarated her; allowed her freedom to hunt and to stalk in the woods she called her home. Behind the cloak of darkness, she could see an elegant doe, waving her white trail in a gesture of alarm, barking as it alerted it's herd as he went. Her breathing heavy and sporadic was an even cadence that mingled fluently with the nightly chorus sung by the woodland beasts.

She skidded to a stop, coming to the edge of the forest and towards the threshold of Shreveport town made a smile wash to her lips as she recognized the building in front of her. Her cheeks stung with the coldness and the wind that had whipped at her skin as she ran, her disfiguring scar that ran from her cheekbone right down to the middle of her neck was inflamed with colour as she took her first steps towards the bar in front of her.

The car park for the bar was empty, no heavy music was blearing from the walls as she felt her boots pressing onto the concrete of the pathway that lead to Fangtasia. The simple neon lights were however shining brightly into the night, voided of all sort of effect due to the large security light that hung over the porch way of the building.

The young singer once again heaved her figure towards the door, her violet eyes adjusting the sudden darkness of the bar as she closed the door behind her. Small amounts of red light emitted from the fairy lights that had been hung at the base of the ceiling, various neon's were hanging on the walls, lighting up notices or rules of the bar. However, as the singer headed further into the club, she noticed the intense range of alcohol and drink beverages that were available, the bar area being one of the main focal points baring Eric's throne and stage.

"Robyn!" A voice resounded around the empty club. Robyn shifted her lavender eyes to fall upon the large figure that was heading towards her. "I was expecting you earlier." Eric voiced as he held out his hand towards her. Robyn graciously took it, allowing him to pull her closer towards him as he held her close to his chest and placed a very loving kiss on her hair.

"I know, I got a little distracted I'm sorry. Damn applicants trying to fake their way into the association." Robyn breathed as she curled her way deeper into Eric's embrace. She could feel the small chuckle vibrating deep within his chest as he held on to her.

"You have no need to apologies, Pamela has not returned from her engagement just yet and the auditions do not start for another half and hour." Eric responded as the pair of them pulled away. Robyn smiled at him as she headed towards the bar while her fiancée walked towards the three chairs that were facing the stage, noting how he had already placed the stereo onto the small table, allowing the candidates to sort their own music out.

Robyn however, had headed behind the bar, lifting the staff hatch, noticing the bar stalls push against the side as she reached under the bar to grab hold of two glasses, the other reaching for a bottle of stored blood. The young hybrid allowed the thick substance to drip thickly into the clean glasses before she replaced the lid to the bottle and replaced it where she had found it.

Eric was looking rather distractedly towards the list of applicants, so involved in his work he did not notice Robyn had come to stand behind him until she had wrapped her arms around him, placing the drinks onto the table before she wrapped her arms completely around his neck, relaxing at the feel of his large hand that came to rest on her warm skin.

"How many applicants?" Robyn asked as she pressed her lips to the skin at the nape of his neck before she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"About half a dozen, but I may have to audition another group if no one impresses us." Eric resounded as he urged Robyn to walk around him, pushing her to land on his lap, her legs resting down his left side while her arms moved to his sides, feeling his curving physic underneath the low neck cotton t-shirt he was wearing.

"Not sure what your really want me to look for. I don't really know anything about dancing." Robyn expressed, as she looked up towards Eric, reveling in his loving embrace as he played with the loose curls of her brown locks, his piercing blue eyes looking directly into her violet ones.

"You'll know when you see it. Most people do. I just want an opinion from a professional."

"I'm a musician Eric, you very rarely see me dance" Robyn started

"Unless your in the kitchen." Eric replied with a large cheeky smile causing Robyn to smile back at him, the smile she saved only for him.

"Yes, but nobody else knows that." Robyn urged with a small smile as she scooted closer towards him, his comforting scent wafting to her nose as she sat with him.

"I got a message from Roman this evening." Eric voiced, breaking Robyn from her reprieve as she looked up towards Eric, an eagerness shining within her eyes that could not help Eric's love swelling in his dead heart.

"And?"

"He accepted our invitation; he's more than happy to officiate the wedding."

"He did?"

"Said he was surprised it took me so long to ask you. My guess is he has very few vampire weddings to conduct in the coming months."

"It's not just that, but many people are surprised you even asked me. I've made a relatively honest man out of you Eric." Robyn said with a smile, knowing what she was trying to say.

The pair of them must have been sitting together for a further twenty minutes, talking about mundane things with their wedding being the main topic that they discussed. However, they were pulled from their conversation when Pam walked into the bar, her emotionless features shining with life and radiance showing the couple that she had just fed.

Eric and Robyn readjusted their positions as the young singer placed herself on the chair that was sat next to Eric while Pam went to talk with the people they were to audition. Eric looked towards Robyn as Pam came to sit next to her and they waited patiently for the first person to come and walk onto the stage.

A young woman about 22 walked through the bar and towards the stage of Fangtasia. Her legs were bare while a pair of boot heels was pressed to her feet. Robyn could see tat she was wearing a leotard underneath her baggy shirt that fell to her stomach. She was pretty and from the look Pam and Eric were sharing she gathered that they agreed with her thoughts.

She continued to watch as the woman placed her CD into the stereo, walked to the middle of the stage and awaited the music to start. Robyn could make out the light beats of a bass drum, the guitar swirling into life as the woman smiled and then started to head bang at the outrageously heavy metal music. The sudden change in the woman's actions seemed to surprise Pam as Robyn looked between Pam and Eric who were watching.

Eric sighed, lifting his long legs and pressing them to the table in front of him, his arm resting on the back of her chair while Pam continued to sit next to her. As she watched, the woman continued with her routine that consisted purely of air guitar and head banging.

"Oh stop." Eric stated, a frown on his features, the woman continued, "Stop!" Eric shouted, finally being heard over the large music as the woman stumbled, removing the hair from her mouth as she leant over and paused her CD. "Thank you." Eric replied, not really wanting to make eye contact with her as he sat there. "We're looking for something a little less eh, ridiculous."

"Oh, well I can tone it down." The woman replied, her thick southern accent vibrating around the club as she tried to defend herself, disappointment shining within her features as Eric spoke with her.

"I would rather see you turn it off." He replied curtly, Pam smiling at him as he spoke while Robyn looked away, knowing that she could not really show much emotion to try and keep her reputation in tacked. The woman simply removed her CD from the player and started heading of the stage. But Robyn could see the torment in her eyes, watching as she stopped as if to say something else.

"I know y'all are Vampires, but you don't have to be such bitches about it."

"Actually we do." Pam snapped, her cold and heartless exterior shining through "Next!"

The next woman was not much better, standing in her early 40, terrified of Robyn's vampire company with some ridiculous dance moves Robyn could tell why Eric let out a large disheartened sigh. She was dismissed.

Now, as Robyn watched the next man dancing she knew she would not be able to remove how ridiculous he was. The man was dressed in nothing but pants that covered his private area. His buttocks were on show while a wicker hat was pressed to his head. He was a very unattractive man who thought he was the bee's knee. Robyn had seen many people like this in her lifetime.

But, his dance moves were not much better, with cheesy country music and a rather unfortunate obsession with James Bond Robyn couldn't help but let her mouth drop open in embarrassment. Eric had his fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose while Pam simply called for the next dancer.

Again, the dancer was a woman in her mid twenties. However, her dancing made Robyn feel a little awkward. Pamela was enjoying herself, admiring the woman as she enthusiastically shook her rather large bum for her to turn around and showing the three of them the bottom of her boobs. As she continued her 'Sexy' dance Robyn could only smile as Eric dropped his head over the top of the chair, Robyn instinctively looking over at him, her awkwardness at the whole thing still vibrating through her as Eric looked towards her, his cheek resting on her warm wrist as the pair of them tried to watch her.

She had turned around once again, this time her hands coming to her boobs to start playing with them. That was the last straw for Eric and asked for the next candidate. Pam simply shoved her face to look at her Maker as if she was enjoying the show, the expression the dancer gave Eric was priceless and Robyn couldn't help but let her snort from erupting from her lips, the young singer lifting her hand to try and cover her smile.

The next man was even worst than the first. But something dawned on Robyn. Watching Eric's rather frustrated appearance she decided, as a spur in the moment thing what she was going to do. She excused herself, cursing herself for 'forgetting' Alcide and rushed towards Eric's office, leaving him to deal with the chap in front of them.

Robyn couldn't help her excitement rushing around her body at the prospect of cheering up and joining with her fiancée. Considering the pair of them had been very busy lately and hadn't had much time to themselves, to just be a couple. That's why she treated him to her black camisole underwear set. She placed the black bra straps over her shoulders, feeling the support on her breast while the soft netted material washed over her stomach and ended just below her bottom while a pair of matching panties was pressed to her hips.

She heard Pam shouting next, that's when Robyn knew it was her turn to tease her fiancée. She opened the door to the office, allowing both Eric and Pam to turn towards her, obviously hearing the door open and close and Robyn couldn't help but smiling as the pair of them ogled at her.

"My Eric, you failed to tell me she was perfect." Pam expressed as she looked between Eric and Robyn who was still walking towards them.

"I'll handle this alone Pam." Eric sighed, a rather seductive smile on his features.

"Oh no, I cannot possibly let you do that."

"Get out of here. This ones mine." Eric voiced in Swedish, taking a brief look up towards Robyn who was smiling down at him.

"Selfish."

"Insubordinate." Eric mumbled back, getting to her feet, looking Robyn over once again before she headed from the room.

Instead he said nothing as she walked slowly, with short, purposeful steps, each one growing just a bit more confident every time he didn't protest.

He just continued to sit there, watching her. Waiting for her. Waiting for his alluring fiancé to reach him.

Her hips were leaning against his knees and he spread his legs to let her step even closer. Her hands found his hair and his eyes fluttered half-closed, watching her as she oh so gently re-discovered the feel of his hair between her fingers.

Then, once she had her fill of playing through his hair, her hands wandered down his face, skimming over his sideburns, grazing along his cheeks, to settle near his temples. He tried to force back the groan building in his throat but he only managed to distort it, and a strangled whimper passed his lips instead as he leaned into her touch. She massaged his temples with her fingers.

He needed to stop her, to continue with his job, he vaguely recalled that need, and yet it was just as much a surprise to him as it was to her when his hands shot up to take hers, pulling them away from his face. He caught her eyes, finding them dark and hungry.

"Robyn," he reached out to her, pulling her face closer to his, resting her forehead against his. Her breathes coming out in huffs, tickling his cheek and loosening his mind's grip on control. His fingers played through her hair; his thumbs running over her jaw. When she leant into his touch, he nearly forgot himself. Two fingers stroked her temple, his eyes fluttered half closed, and he was so close to touching her mind, to invite himself in on one of the most intimate ways possible.

"It's been too long Eric." Robyn whispered as she maneuvered herself into a better position. Robyn lifted her toned legs, allowing them to rest either side of Eric's legs as she straddled him, pressing her torso to his as she felt his hand cupping her bottom to keep her steady. Robyn lifted her arms, wrapping them around Eric's shoulders as she absentmindedly played with his blonde locks.

"We've had things to do." Eric whispered, his face looking up towards her, his desire washing around his body as his beautiful lover sat seductively on his lap, feeling her perfect curves pressing onto his sculptured chest as she teased him.

"That's not the point. We have to make time." Robyn said with a smile. Her right hand was rested on his chest, using it to steady herself as she moved even closer. Her lips pressed on the side of his. He was still, not touching her, but as her closed lips pressed against his he stopped thinking.

A pink tongue rolled over her dry lips and then she pressed her lips to his again, gently sucking on his top lip.

Her hand ran over his shoulder and she rested it on his cheek. The heel of her hand nudged his chin down and he opened his mouth for her. She kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back just as passionately. She sighed encouragingly, or at least he thought she did. Her palm slid along his cheek, burrowing into his hair.

Robyn grazed her tongue over his bottom lip before entering his mouth. It surprised him. She was changing the rules again, taking control, and teasing him, working him up, not allowing him to savor things for too long. His mind was spinning, working overtime in a desperate attempt to understand what her tongue was doing. Running over his teeth and tongue and lips, mapping out his mouth, and then he got it. His hand curled around her neck and it tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. Eagerly, his tongue began to move against hers, dipping it into her mouth and running it along her teeth and lips.

Robyn gently pushed at his shoulder, forcing him to break the kiss. Her lungs were shuddering in the attempt to take in enough air. He waited patiently as she leant her forehead against his, desperately catching her breath.

"I may be a vampire my love, but I'm still part wolf, I need to breath." Robyn said with a smile, her hands wrapped tightly around her lover's arms as the pair of them rested their foreheads together again as the pair of them sat together.

However, in his response he lifted on hand to untangle from her hair and she worried for a moment that he was going to pull away and stop them again, return them to sanity. But, instead, both his hands cupped her cheeks. The tip of his nose rubbed against hers and his cool fingers split to wrap around her ears, applying a light pressure. She gasped in surprise at the unexpected sensation, but there was a spark of pleasure, enough to make her arch her back a little, wanting more.

Robyn had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but as his fingers trailed down along the sides of her face, a tingling followed. It was like gentle electricity being emitted from the tips of his fingers. It was intoxicating and completely overwhelming. She let her eyes flutter closed, focusing on the erratic rhythm of her heart and the indescribable sensations of his fingers brushing along her jaw.

Her breath hitched in her throat when his lips descend on her eyelids. His fingers continued to travel around her face- under her eyes, along her forehead, touching the shell of her ears. Then he found the dip beneath her jaw with his nose, nuzzling it, his nose following the ghost of a trail left by his soft lips down the delicate skin of her throat, only stopping when he reached cloth.

Her face was burning and she knew that her cheeks must be horribly flushed. But she couldn't bring herself to care as long as he was doing whatever it was that he's doing to make her feel so… something. So aroused? So dazed? So unbelievably out of breath?

But then he stopped. She nearly whimpered at the loss of the tingling sting that has been coming off his hands. Her eyes fluttered open to find him watching her, his eyes hooded and dark.

"Whoa," comes out in a half-pant, half-sigh. "What was that?"

"Telepathic touch."

"Right," she breathed out.

"Hmm… Could make for a very interesting combination kissing and telepathy… I had been wanting to try that for some time, to see how connected the pair of us truly were" His mouth was playing with the words, forming them in exaggerated movements of his lips and tongue, his tone coming off playful but she could see the hunger in his eyes. She wasn't listening to the words spilling from his mouth; her mind was already racing ahead, imagining just how good that tongue would be at other things, telepathic or not; preferably telepathic.

He smiled at her, his eyes nearly black and burning for her, and his fingers played with her russet locks. She couldn't ignore the ache growing between her legs. She needed him. Badly.

She leant forward, her hands combing through his hair and pulling his mouth to hers, his lips moved with hers and his hand tilted her face back, changing the angle so that he could take control. She moved her hands along his sides, wrapping her hands around his back, pulling him between her legs once again, sighing in relief as the rub of material pushed against her throbbing centre.

She wasn't sure when his hands had come to hold her hips and she really didn't care because her camisole had ridden up so his hands could be snaked underneath, the skin on skin contact creating the same electrical prickling that caused her to gasp.

He shifted back, breaking the kiss. A strangled noise of complaint erupted in the back of her throat and she tried to lean back into him, but he stopped her, his hand reaching up and caressing her cheek, bringing her forehead to rest against his.

"Robyn…" Shudders ran down her spine at the sound of her name- a deep, throaty moan. "Not here."

She found his gaze. His eyes were black, his pupils so dilated that there was only a rim of blue remaining around the edges. Her hands slid up along his back and over his shoulders, her fingertips coming to rest on the place his pulse once had been.

Some how she remembered where they were and the thought occurred in some distant part of her brain that a chair in Fangtasia was probably not the most comfortable place in the world to be doing this. She stroked his hair on her way down to his shoulders. She kissed him once, shortly, before pulling away, pushing against his chest and forcing him to move away just enough to allow her to stand. She thought that she saw his lips part in a whimper, but the blood was pounding so loudly in her ears that she couldn't tell. She reached out her hand to him and he took it without hesitation, letting her tug him towards the door.

They didn't touch as they ran through the forest, except for their clasped hands. It wasn't until Robyn had pushed her way through her bedroom door that she forced herself back onto Eric who readily clung onto her.

She dug her fingers deeper into his hair and thrusted her tongue against his, rocking her hips into him to get him to play along. His hands pushed her camisole out of their way, body screaming for more contact. She arched against him, shivering against the combination of his cool palms and the electricity bursting between them and her spine.

She was desperate. Her body was humming for more. More of him beneath her; more of the electricity vibrating over her skin.

Her hands clenched the front of his shirt, forcing it over his shoulders and dropping the material in a heap on the floor. Her hands started to roam over his chest, mapping out the contours of his chest, feeling the muscles shimmering with power and desire as the pair of them, still clasping and chapping at each others lips as they hungrily devoured their fix of their partner. As her hands came into contact with his skin more of the sparks pricked at her hands, causing the pair of them to sigh into each other. Robyn could only smile against his lips, knowing that she too was providing him with a telepathic stimulant.

Her hands slid up his chest, rolling over his shoulders and pushing him back. He dropped his hands to her hips as she leant back away from him and reached down to grab the hook of her bra and allowed it to drop from her torso, throwing it somewhere forgotten on the floor.

She always relished in the way he gazed at her naked form. Her muscles twitched in surprised delight as he stroked her tummy with slow, deliberate fingers. He took his time before letting his palms graze along her sides and breasts. She plays with his hair, thankful for the lack of gel.

His hands returned to her, gently stroking her breasts, grazing over her nipples and softly squeezing the lush mounds of flesh. Robyn wanted to see him, to know that she was causing the look of desire reflecting in his eyes. She wanted to watch as he trained his full concentration on her. But it was all too much for her. Every contour of his hands burned her with painful desire and closing her eyes against the onslaught was her only defense against the sensory overload.

So she did just that; she let her eyes drift closed and her head tilt back and focus solely on how good he felt. His lips were dry when he leant into her, burning a trail of fire along her jaw, knowing that she had finally relinquished her control to him.

Between the sparks stimulating her nipples to a near painful point and his tongue tasting the skin on her neck and the forgotten ache burning between her legs, she was certain that she might die right then and there in his arms. His lips had latched onto her breasts, his hot breath warming the cool skin, a tantalizing change of temperature. Her mouth fell into a soft 'O' and air rushed out of her lungs in a harsh, breathless moan.

Robyn began pulling at his belt buckle, fumbling with the zipper, pushing his trousers easily off his slim hips. She didn't look down at him, her mouth currently locked with his in a battle of teeth and tongue. But she reached for him, her hand mapping and discovering that the shape of him was perfect, long, and painfully erect.

He whispered into her kiss and fell into her touch. His breath sounded almost pained as he gasped out words she couldn't comprehend. She grew bolder with his encouragements and wrapped her hand around him. His head tipped back and she couldn't resist nibbling at the skin exposed to her. She ran her hand along his length.

She didn't have time to think as Eric began to pant, if he could, sweat would be forming on his brow from the sheer concentration it was taking him to keep from bucking into her hand.

Now, oh please now, her body begged as she pushed him back until his knees hit the bed. He fell onto his elbows, shimmying back until she was left with the full sight of him- lean, naked body laid out over their bed.

Her hands were trembling as she removed her panties from her body. His abs flex, lifting him into a sitting position, just as she got onto the bed. He pulled her to him. Immediately she was overwhelmed by the rush of desire sparking on every centimeter of skin touching his. A hum of pleasure radiated off her body and from her parted lips.

She shifted against him, straddling his legs. His erection was trapped between their bodies; gloriously cool against her burning stomach. His face buried into her neck as her magnificent fingers reach out to touch him again.

She guided him to her entrance, running his head along her slick folds once, twice- a third time before she sunk down on him. He was much larger than normal- harder and fuller and hitting every right spot. Her muscles clench around him and a strangled moan passed his lips in a whimper. He rocked up into her. Rocked, didn't thrust, not yet. He was giving her time to get used to him again. His hands travelled along her sides, the warmth of the electricity burning a trail of sparks down her body. He held her hips tightly as he grinded her into him. His lips parted, air rushing up his throat. She kissed him, swallowing his moan.

The coiling tension was driving her as she began to move. She rose up just enough to shift her weight, rocking her hips in figure eights. But she couldn't wait any longer.

Her hands shifted from his neck onto his shoulders to help her shaking thighs lift her body. It was incredible. Almost too much when combined with the electricity scraping her breasts.

His reaction was quick, sudden. His grip was bruising her hips and he pulled her down, burying himself deep within her. One arm snaked around her waist and the other slid up her back, holding her tight against him.

He was panting into her hair; his hands were shaking as they held her. He seemed content to stay like that but her body was crying 'again, again'. She tried to move, but his grip prevented her. So she leant back, voicing her question by stroking his cheek. He didn't answer. Just leant in and kissed her.

Then she felt it.

He flared inside of her; he was quivering against her sensitive flesh. She cried out and buried her hands into his hair. His hands clamping down, holding her still.

It took a while, pant after breathless pant, before she figured it out. It was like he magnified the tingling sensation between his skin and hers. Because now it was everywhere, tingling and sparking and setting her body on fire and burning it with ice. And she loved it. Relished in it. Might easily become addicted to it. But then it was fading, shrinking to the back corner of her mind. She whimpered, mostly in protest. She wanted it back, needed it back, and she sensed he needed the same.

That's when he grinded against her. The movement was enough to rekindle the burning, an intensity almost mirroring the first but far more pleasurable. Then, just as the first, it tempered back into a frigid prickling. Guttural sounds racked her body, craving more. She buried her face into his neck, rocking into him.

No thrusting, apparently just grinding, but that was certainly enough. With every rock and grind and shift, the intensity mounted and remained longer, driving them higher and higher.

She could feel him stroking her everywhere. She was panting against his ear, kissing the soft flesh there. A tingle of pressure skimmed over her hip, another over her breasts, but it wasn't his hands touching her. Somewhere in her muddled brain she realized that it must be his connection with her that gave him that liberty. Robyn could barely breathe and she knows she isn't going to last much longer.

He nudged the side of her cheek with his nose, bringing his lips to her ear. A flick of his tongue and she clenched her muscles around him. She rolled her hips into him. His hands loosened around her waist to wander over her slick skin. He rocked into her, making them gasp in tandem.

His lips peppered the side of her face with kisses. She turned her head, her lips seeking him hungrily. She leant back, strangled noises escaped from the back of her throat; the change in angle brushed him against her neglected clit.

The electricity was building in her, winding throughout her body and coiling inside her tummy until she was quivering around him. His strokes were becoming more urgent. The electricity magnified as her muscles trembled, drawing out her orgasm. He climaxes after her, his body tensing beneath her, holding her tighter to him, as his cold fluid spread inside her.

Softly his fingers dragged over her back, caressing her as she absently ran her hands through his hair. His lungs shaking, his breathe tickling her ear just before he buried his face into her clavicle. His breath coming in soft pants from his opened mouth, mingling with the sound of hers as they both struggled to control their breathing.

His fingers wound through her hair, bringing the soft strands to his noise, breathing in her scent; Robyn curled around his body, resting her head on his shoulder as she stroked his ribs. Eric smiled happily down towards her wrapping his own arm around her, holding her tight against him.

"I've missed this." Robyn voiced once she had regained her breath, moving her head to look up at Eric who smiled. Her purple eyes glowing with the aftershock of her orgasm. His fingers were grazing her racing pulse along her wrist before taking her hand into his and bringing it to his lips.

"I've missed you my dear." Eric said as he clung onto her tight, planting another kiss to her hair as the pair of them joined in a peaceful and deeply loving embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Drop of True Blood**

**Miniseries: Vows of Midnight**

"Concentrate." Eric whispered, "Remember what I told you. Try to put a barrier or a shield around the part of your mind you want hidden. Imagine a gate or a door so you can control what you want to display or things you want to stay concealed." Eric said to her gently, smiling at her as he took in the deep concentration that was etched into her facial expression.

They had been working rather vigorously at increasing Robyn's telepathic ability while Eric had been trying to refine the small amounts he already had. The Viking Vampire knew that the only reason they were able to undergo these changes at all was due to her werewolf imprint, his claim on her and the fact that he was her maker.

However, he knew how to shield his mind from beings like the Fae. They were unable to hear Vampire thoughts because of the shield that was unconsciously formed around his mind when he was turned, but for Robyn it was a different story due to her hybrid status.

So that's how the pair of them found themselves sitting opposite each other, their legs crossed as they felt the soothing gentle breeze of the long summer nights in Louisiana, their garden flourishing with life; insects were flying, the flowers were blossoming and the beautiful shrubs and trees swayed warmly in the low lights that etched the horizon of their garden.

"That's right, keep the barrier closed off, I don't want to feel anything from you" Eric responded but he was unable to continue and prevent the deep growl that rumbled from the bottom of his throat when he felt a rather heated thought pass towards him from Robyn. "Especially those ones min kärlek." Eric replied with a smile as he opened his eyes to look at Robyn who had furrowed her eyebrows to try and accomplish what it was Eric was asking of her.

"I'm trying." Robyn said with her own smirk "It's not easy considering I can feel you in my head and knowing your not wearing a shirt-"

"You asked me to be misleading." He countered, "It's not my fault you're so easily distracted"

"Well, excuse me for finding you so attractive." Robyn disputed as she opened her eyes, nudging his legs playfully as she allowed her eyes to trail over his handsomely chiseled chest that led to his molded shoulders and elegantly shaped arms and large hands.

"Don't forget my dear Robyn, that I am also trying to refine my skills and finding it increasingly difficult due to you being just as striking." Eric retorted, pointing his chin in her direction as he took in her body that was covered by her silk lace kimono that only travelled to the top of her thighs and revealed her underwear underneath.

"But you've had over a thousand years of practice. We've only been experimenting with this for a little over a year." Robyn expressed as she leant closer towards him, grasping hold of his cold hands in her as she felt his comforting gesture as he allowed his thumbs to run over her smooth skin.

"With things I've not had much experience with. Please Robyn, just try to-"

"Relax my mind, I know." Robyn interrupted as she rolled her eyes a little "I can't be dealing with all this hippy crap."

"Robyn…" Eric said with a smile, trailing off as his sentence died within his throat.

"I've got this, barrier, gate, keeping it closed." She mumbled as she closed her eyes once again and attempted to retreat back into her mind.

He studied her, causing Robyn to feel the simmering hunger and desire pointed in her direction as he continued to watch her. However, as she focused on what he was feeling, his anxiety and fear of her well being seemed to dominate everything as he thought of her. He knew that their life together was far from easy, as various disastrous situations involved them on a regular basis and he was terrified in a way she had never felt from him before. He was petrified of this bond that had not been heard of before, terrified of it being used against the pair of them which only stressed his point from before.

But, as he watched her concentrating, as he felt her fluctuating presence within his head he felt her own fear. She was comforted by knowing that he was constantly watching over her and feeling him within her own mind seemed to lift that worry from her shoulders. But, as she tried to regulate that pressure, as she tried to diminish his light that shone confidently within her mind he knew she was terrified of locking him away from her and then unable to revive their connection. He still had to reassure her that this would never happen due to the maker-progeny relationship they shared.

"_I'm still here with you Robyn_." He whispered, talking to her telepathically. _"Do not worry about loosing me. I'll always be with you." _

She focused on his voice. Followed his instructions of imagining a bright wall of light that surrounded his presence within her mind, her thoughts unable to penetrate the colorful barrier that reminded her of the Witch Marnie, and the barrier of sunlight she had surrounded her shop when Antonia possessed her.

The pair of them had no idea if a telepathic creature would be able to detect their bond if they attempted to read Robyn's mind; Eric knew that Robyn and Sookie were still trying to rebuild the relationship that Sookie had taken for granted. This meant Sookie was unavailable to aid in his lovers training. This was a reason for the need he held for her to understand how to protect herself.

Robyn pictured a large door that glowed and shone against the barrier of light she had wrapped around Eric's mind and her own. She wrapped her imaginary hand around the door handle, giving it a tug to test its strength. The door opened a jar, allowing a few benign thoughts to slip though, smiling as she heard Eric chuckling as she repeated the chorus to 'Hushabye Mountain' before she pulled her hand back towards her and firmly closing the door.

Eric sighed, a little regretfully which caused Robyn's heart to swell as she realised she was locked tight and Eric's light was well protected. She remained as still as she could for a few moments, her resolve not breaking as the shield was firmly in place.

She still fought for control when she felt Eric's cold hand trailing up her side, closing around her arm and continuing it's path up to her clavicle, leaving Goosebumps in its wake and causing the hybrid to shiver.

Robyn knew she was at the next stage. Stage one, lock down her mind and keep it locked. A stage she knew would be harder to keep under control if she was placed into a stressful or emotional situation. She had to try and remain as calm and relaxed as she could, a difficult feat considering she was made of two creatures of darkness that both struggled to reign in their power and their anger.

The second stage was being able to keep her mind locked away when Eric or someone else touched her. The young werewolf-vampire hybrid knew this stage was going to be hard. She relished in feeling Eric's skin pressed to hers, the way her body seemed to react to him and the way he react to her made their bond automatically intensify resulting in the need to concentrate harder.

For the first couple of weeks, when they hard started to explore their new gift, Robyn struggled to stop the door from shaking when he had touched her; but when she had calmed herself, taking in a large breath of air she had managed to keep control. But right now, she could feel him just as strongly and as the pressure on her shoulder increased, Eric was letting her know that she was still silent in his mind.

Robyn was frustrated at herself that her fiancé found it so easy, even though he had tried to reassure her earlier with his protective comment. He almost had to beat it in to her at the beginning, defending her progress, telling her that when he had started his training with Godric he had struggled. He knew now that it was simply a reflex when he felt random mental attacks; it was a trait Eric knew Robyn would soon master. Robyn however, could only smile, as she knew even though this control had been beaten into her Vampire, he still couldn't help the stray thoughts slipping through when they made love.

It seemed that Robyn had become to involved in her thoughts and some scorching memories came with it, the door to the light barrier burst open and Eric growled a second before she found herself pulled onto his lap, one arm pressing her torso to his, one of his hands surged to the top of her ribs, his large hands grazing the side of her breasts.

She felt his lips pressing hard onto her, forcing himself onto her as the pair of them relished in the feel of the other. Evidently, they had finished their training for the time being.

0-0-0

It was a quite night at Fangtasia. Once they had prepared themselves for the night, Robyn and Eric had made their way to Fangtasia to aid the staff in opening the club. By one in the morning, only a few vampires were sitting around either in booths or at tables while a few human's danced or watched the vampire and human dancers.

Robyn was currently working. She was sitting at the bar, the bar lights shining on her figure enough so she was able to see her paperwork and the keyboard to her laptop. It seemed that many of the Shreveport Vampires had become accustomed to her presence, none of them now wanting to come up and smell her as if they were struggling to place her scent.

She was trying to focus, but with the splitting headache that had returned, with Pam standing at the doorway of Fangtasia and Eric sitting on his large throne working, Robyn had very little choice but to continue to look at the videos of auditions her agent had been forwarding to her.

None of the videos she had watched had caught her attention and she was beginning to think that maybe this association was a bad idea. However, she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a large hand moving from her right shoulder and to her left as they moved around to her other side. Robyn simply looked up to notice Eric leaning his elbow on the bar, comfort shining within his eyes but not on his expression, he had a reputation to uphold after all.

"I take it you are still struggling to find someone?" Eric whispered as he looked towards Robyn who sat up, allowed her hands to run over her face, ignoring the feel of her scar as she let out the air in her lungs and looked up at her Fiancé.

"How could you tell?" She asked him dejectedly, dark circles hanging under her eyes as Eric looked at her exhaustion over the whole process of taking someone under her wing.

"By the fact that your head is pounding with a headache and your getting more and more anxious about finding someone."

"You can tell all that from the other side of the room?"

"You forget my dear Robyn, but I know you far better than anyone." He responded with a small smile as he cupped her scared cheek and placed a very delicate kiss to her hair. Robyn rejoiced in the attention she was getting from him, comforted by his public display of affection, his comforting scent wafting to his nose as he refused to remove himself to far from her. "But I believe I may have found you someone who may capture your attention."

"Really?" Robyn as incredulously, one of her eyebrows rising as she allowed a small smirk to fall onto her features. "You're going to give me advice on music." Robyn replied with a cheeky tone that Eric simply smiled at.

"My music taste is not as bad as you are to believe."

"Eric, Swedish folk music from the Sixteen hundreds is not the kind of music I want attached to my name." Robyn replied, her face lightening as a very beautiful smile she saved only for him washed onto her features, teasing him as Eric tried to feign hurt, only to end up smiling a very goofy smile of his own.

"That Robyn Herveaux was very cheeky of you." Eric replied, turning his attention from her and down towards the computer that sat in front of him. Robyn simply laughed, a genuine laugh Eric had not heard for a while, never having heard her laugh when she was working on her association.

"Can you tell me a little about the artist your going to show me?" Robyn asked as Eric continued to pull up Youtube.

"I don't know much about him. He's Swedish and he took part in a singing contest I think, but I don't think he has had many prospects since then."

"What's his name?"

"Robin Stjernberg."

"Robin? Are you just making this up?" Robyn whined, not really finding the humour in the coincidence that was her and his name.

"No my dear, not at all." Eric responded with a chuckle as he looked down at Robyn who still held a very strong expression that displayed to him just how skeptical she was. "Trust me." Eric finished as he handed her the headphones that were plugged into the laptop before he watched and studied her expression as she watched the young lad performing and singing.

Eric waited patiently for her to finished, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched a variety of different emotions flitting across her features, sometimes two at a time as she watched the young man, the old vampire hoping he had made a last impression. At least Robyn had watched the video right till the end instead of only half the video. She removed the headphone and placed them back to the table top and turning towards Eric, nothing but seriousness evident on her face,

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think it's going to get a little confusing during the next few weeks." Robyn replied, still not really showing any emotions.

"Why is that?"

"Because there will be two Robyn's in the recording studio and working together." The young hybrid replied, a tongue in the cheek smile shining on her lips, as Eric's own understanding washed into his expression.

"I take it you agree with my impeccable music tastes." Eric questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I don't know about impeccable." Robyn laughed before she leant forward and placed a very gentle kiss to his lips.

0-0-0

Eric had turned left and through the large gate and driveway that led to the house that they shared. He quickly changed into first gear, allowing the car's engine to purr up the large hillside and towards the house that was embedded beautifully into the woodland that surrounded them.

Robyn removed her seatbelt that had been over her torso, grasped hold of the straps of her laptop bag and was about to pull open the door just for Eric to rush, at vampire speed, to her side of the car and opened her door, helping her out of the car and then pulling her closer to his side as they headed towards the large oak door that let them into the home they shared.

The young werewolf pulled out her keys, shoving them into the lock before she pushed open the heavy door. Eric took her laptop from her shoulder while his fiancé continued to take off her shoes. Robyn simply smiled when she watched Eric head further into the house as Robyn moved into the lounge to take in Alcide's form draped over the large sofa.

Alcide smiled to his sister, noticing how she herself gave one of her own as she shoved his legs from the sofa, crashed onto the soft material before dragging his legs back to rest on her knees. He lifted the remote control for the TV set, turning down the volume as he looked back towards his sister who simply looked at him expectantly.

"Did you do it?" Robyn asked him, her eyebrows raised as she hoped and prayed her brother finally got of his lazy bottom to do something productive instead of moping around after the breakdown of his relationship with Debbie.

"Do what?" Alcide asked, a large smile on his expression that caused Robyn to smack him in the arm, causing the werewolf to feign hurt.

"Alcide! You know exactly what I'm telling you!" Robyn replied again, humour shining in her voice.

"You don't need to worry about me Robyn." Alcide started. "I got the commission, Herveaux Construction are now working on building a large housing estate." Her brother replied, just for the hybrid to shove her arms around his waist, thankful that her brother was finally achieving something. Eric took that moment to then join them.

0-0-0

Robyn had asked if they could undergo a few more exercises before they headed off to bed. She had progressed a fair bit earlier that day and she wanted to end a rather productive day in high spirits, and what better way could she do that than by spending time with her best friend and her lover.

Eric had brought in a huge lungful of unnecessary air before lifting his hands and resting his fingers to her temples, watching as her eyes fluttered closed before he himself closed his own eyes and concentrated on moving past her surprising formidable mental barrier they had been working on perfecting.

However, when he did gain entrance the sheer beauty of her mind took him aback. Never before had they worked on allowing him access to her mind, only ever protecting the bond and shielding her mind. He had never asked her to invite her inside and he could not help but shove his hands away from her temples, a mixture of confusing emotions flittering around him due to what he had just seen and experienced.

"What happened?" Robyn asked, her eyes snapping open to find his, grasping hold of his hands to try and calm him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said breathlessly, still struggling to comprehend everything, his eyes gazing deeply into hers "It's just you love me, deeply and completely."

"Well of course." Robyn said with a bewildered smirk on her lips as she squeezed Eric's hand. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I know," He said still staring at her in shocked disbelief. "It's just, you really love me; more than anything. I guess I never expected someone to love me as completely as you do. I'm a dark man sometimes Robyn, I was expecting you to run years ago."

"Giving into ones dark side never accomplishes anything, but believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. I've found my happy ending Eric, your it, and true love isn't easy to find, but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced." Robyn said passionately, lifting one of her hands to his cheek as she tried to make him see just how much he meant to her.

"I would rather die the true death than let you fill your heart with darkness my Robyn. No matter what you do. I will always find you." Eric replied, noting how Robyn was unable to prevent the single blood tear from falling down her cheek as she leant in for a kiss she eagerly retrieved before Eric lifted his hands again, and engulfed her mind with his.

The young hybrid still had her eyes firmly closed, contented as she felt Eric's large but soothing fingertips pressed to each of her temples. She was so wrapped up in feeling his emotions, concentrating on allowing him to do whatever it was he was trying to accomplish that she had failed to notice Eric asking her to open her eyes.

She flickered her eyes open, her violet eyes having to adjust to the sudden difference in light intensity from the one that she was expecting to see. Her surroundings were very dissimilar to her shared bedroom. The light tight blinds did not cover the large windows and the walls were not adjourned with expensive art. Instead, all Robyn could see was the vast wall to ceiling bookcases that spanned several floors, gathering dust or looking like they hadn't been touched in over a thousand years.

Robyn let her mouth hang open as she shoved her body away from Eric, lifting her hands so they were resting on the old carved metal railings that curled and intertwined in such intricate Viking patterns Robyn couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the railings that sat at the side of every level that curled in a circle, rising high above her head and fell several levels below her.

Eric could only watch her. Whenever he drew back into himself this was the place he gained comfort. This was his 'Memory Repository' everything he remembered, everything important that had happened, everything he knew he needed to remember he placed in this large area of his mind, a place he had never been able to let someone see. After all, this was very personal to him, he was sharing every intimate detail of himself and his past to Robyn, and taking in her astonished but extremely ecstatic expression he was surprised that he did not regret his decision.

"Where are we?" Robyn breathed as she turned around to face Eric who came to stand next to her, mirroring her posture of leaning against the railings as she spoke with him. "Is this some sort of, more advanced telepathic gift we seemed to have inherited?"

"I would assume so." Eric replied as he unfolded her arms and clung onto her hand a little as she looked up at him. "I have been curious to see if we were able to connect and communicate this way. It seems all our training and with the pair of us working to enhance our miniscule amounts of telepathic ability must have helped us to get to his point."

"So, I'm inside your head?"

"Your consciousness yes." Eric replied with a small smile "Right now, if Alcide was to come and find you, your physical body would be ticking over, like if you were meditating."

"Like Teal'c from Stargate when he is partaking in Kel No Reem?" Robyn asked, her mind connecting the dots in a way only she could, her synonyms causing Eric to laugh and allowing Robyn to smile with him.

"Very much so. Like Tuvoks mind meld" Eric said as he answered her question and responding to her inner geek. "Would you like to look around?" Eric finished again, noting how Robyn nodded her head, grasped hold of his hand once again before being shown around the place.

"So where exactly are we?" Robyn stated, her other hand lifting to rest on his left bicep muscle, moving into him as she cuddled the arm that was holding her other hand.

"This is my 'Memory Repository' in here you will find all my memories, everything I have learnt like my knowledge and my skills."

"Does it keep expanding? Like growing with your experience?"

"Not anymore. It used to. But now whenever I learn something new I have to throw something out."

"Seriously?" Robyn gawked, her mind unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"Yeah. When I got the new computer I had to throw out all the files of my rock and roll lyrics."

"So that's why you only listen to Swedish folk." Robyn replied with a cheeky smile again.

"Watch it." Eric warned playfully "If you keep rubbing it in I might just have to burn the folder about Robin Stjernberg, then where will you be." Eric smiled

"I'm just teasing." Robyn beamed as she stood on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss to his lips. "What do you do with all the discarded files?"

"I burn them, in that furnace there." Eric replied, lifting his hand to show Robyn an ancient nineteen thirties furnace that was burning brightly. However, after Eric had shown her the young hybrid couldn't help but look around again.

She had noticed that as they moved deeper into the catacombs of Eric's mind, the outside walls of the 'Repository' were still lined with the high bookcases; but in the middle rows and rows of bookcases that held boxes containing files, various trinkets or objects littered shelves of the bookcases, each case labeled with whatever memories or information Eric had stored.

"What about the stuff you don't want to get rid of?"

"I take it to an office where I keep all my secrets."

"Am I in there?"

"Some of you, the parts that I want hidden from anyone who can beat my defenses, but no one has managed that yet."

"And the rest."

"You have a section all your own." Eric responded, having led her away from the furnace, climbing a few levels before they reached what seemed to be a less cluttered area of his mind. "Right here." Eric responded as he held out his hand towards a wooden door that had her name in intricate letters that shone in the dark light, he smiled before he reached into his pocket and removed a key to unlock the door.

Robyn just looked up at Eric again, a variety of different emotions flooding into her features as she tried to get her head around the whole mind thing. She had a room dedicated purely for her. He had placed very private things about her in his office so no one but he could look at them, and why the hell did the room smell like her?

"Robyn, are you okay?" Eric asked soothingly as he took in the conflict shining within her as she took in the room that she was standing in. Each 3 walls were lined high with bookcases that were jammed packed with old books. In the middle of the room sat a desk that was littered with pictures of the pair of them or just her, while her trinkets or pieces of jewelry she owned were lying lazily on the surface. The sheer amount of things that must have reminded Eric of her made her heart skip within her chest, as the intensity of his affection, the love that shone behind his cold exterior bewildered her.

"I have a whole room."

"You're the only one with a whole room." Eric started as he moved into one of the arm chairs, relaxing in the scent that was purely her as he continued to study her fingering the ridges of the ancient books that all had titles to his memories. "Pamela and Godric have a few sections up on level three, but I don't need to remember everything I shared with them. But with you, it is a different story, because everything about you is important." Eric finished, his last statement causing Robyn to snap her eyes towards him, emotion washing to her eyes as she tried to bite back the blood tears that were threatening to fall because of his declaration.

"I don't really know what to say." Robyn whispered as she turned to the ancient vampire.

"That's a first." He smiled which caused her own smile; a smile she saved only for him. "Did you want to take a look?"

"What would you suggest?" Robyn asked, not sure what Eric was really asking of her. Eric just smiled before he lifted his figure from the chair, headed towards one of the books he had watched on loop before the events of Dallas a few years ago. He smiled to himself when he found the book he was looking for. He passed it too her, taking in the confused expression before she took it into her hands, opened the book and she was transported into his memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Drop of True Blood**

**Miniseries: Vows of Midnight**

_Suddenly Robyn found herself not within the comfort of Eric's mind, but she was standing on a street corner, noticing the dark rain clouds that hung over the moon and stars, the smell of freshly fallen rain on the concrete was registering in her mind along with a peculiar sensation of familiarity to the whole scene. _

_However, as she looked around she knew why everything seemed so familiar. She had been here before. Hundreds of times when she was growing up for this was the small town that she had grown up in. The neon lights of the pawnshop were glowing from across the street, while tanning booth signs flashed brightly displaying their business while other clothes shops or grocery stores were closed for the night while boat bells chimed from the harbor behind her. _

_But, as she continued to look around, Robyn had to shove her face back towards the looming figures in the distance. Two figures dressed so expensively Robyn's first thought was business men heading towards the local prostitute club that she new to be around the corner, nevertheless she squinted, focusing her eyesight as recognition finally flooded into her features as she understood who it was heading towards her. _

_A man, who seemed like a different person to her now was heading towards her with his progeny walking right next to him. His long blonde hair was bellowing in the wind behind him, his lean torso clasped in a tight leather jacket that she hardly saw on him anymore, while his tank top poked from between the lapels. Pam however, seemed dressed far more elaborately compared to where she was. _

_With each step, they grew taller until they walked directly past her as if she was not even there. Her heartbeat began to increase as she followed them, Eric's indelicate voice lifting to her ears as she travelled with them, listening to a conversation she had not heard before._

"_I don't understand why you are doing this. Fuck the Queen, you've never cared before. It's one vampire going after a werewolf. Why should we care?" Pamela stated, her emotionless voice stating her point of view as she continued to follow her maker, unaware of him not caring what she had to say. _

"_I may not care Pamela, but this vampire controls a cult of humans and vampires alike. I am unsure why they want this werewolf woman but when Miss Herveaux is concerned, I must do right by her."_

"_Herveaux why does that name sound familiar?" Pam stated before realization washed into her features. "The girl? She is the girl that you have monitored since she was a child."_

"_Do not make me sound like a prowler Pamela, you know that is not the case." Eric responded. Robyn just gapped at him, uncertainty shining over her as she tried to comprehend what Eric and Pam had just spoken to each other. Eric had been following her since she was a child? Why the hell could she not remember? Robyn was pretty sure that she would have imbedded anything to do with Eric into her mind, knowing how he always left a lasting impression on her. _

"_You have told me very little about her, I don't know what you want me to believe." _

"_All you need to know, is I have met her many times during her childhood. Nothing more." Eric responded, "Now wait here." Eric ordered as he had finally made it to his destination and pulled open the door to the bar. Robyn frowned when she understood where she was, her confusion still embedded in her mind as she tried to get accustomed to this new information. _

_She was standing outside O'Connell's; a bar that was owned by a very good friend of hers. Jack had been a werewolf within her pack. They were roughly the same age so the pair of them had been childhood friends. But, like most things in the life of a werewolf Jack was murdered sometime before she became Pack Master, he was a victim of Daniels tyranny. _

_Standing outside the place that had given her a chance in the music career made her heart fill with so many different emotions and memories she had no idea whether she could move. The sign was written in golden Irish font, the windows blacked out to aid in the lighting that pointed directly towards a stage that was filled with budding artists; People like herself. _

_Robyn shook herself from her thoughts when she noticed that Eric had moved into the bar a few moments earlier. She smiled to herself as she heaved open the door, the familiar ringing of the bell above the door was heard only by her as she headed down the dark corridor of the bar's entrance before she made her way to the main area of the bar. _

_Tables and booths were dotted around the room, the large bar stood to the far right of the bar while the stage was the opposite side, sitting on the wall that backed onto the store room and the harbor decking. Robyn was so wrapped up in her environment she almost missed Eric who was hiding in the shadows just next to her. _

_She lifted her violet eyes to look up at him. He had an expression of nonchalance as he folded his arms across his chest, leaning his tall form on the wall as he surveyed the crowd. Robyn noticed Eric stiffen and suddenly an intense anger and distrust washed over her body, making her believe that she was currently feeling his emotions as she moved her eyes from him and then towards a man who was trying not to be noticed. _

_Robyn continued to look around, a large smile on her features as everything came washing back to her, her past life that she had lived in this place. But all of a sudden that came to a stop when she noticed what was happening on the stage; precipitously she realised just what memory Eric had chosen for her._

_A very young version of herself was sitting on the stage, her long brown fringe was framing her face while the top layer of her hair had been pulled up. Robyn noticing how her cheek was untainted by the scar that littered her skin nowadays. A casual pair of jeans, a star trek t-shirt pressed to her torso underneath a cardigan with elbow patches showed her unique teenage style. As Robyn continued to watch herself playing, she realised she must have only been seventeen as she played her acoustic guitar, the song she was playing 'Unintended' had been recorded and ended up on her first album. _

_Nevertheless something came over her. A feeling of pure tenderness suddenly engulfed her as she watched. This was a feeling she did not understand but as she once again looked up at Eric, the expression of insouciance vanished from his features, replaced with an image of leisure and untainted devotion and desire. He was watching her playing, enjoying her small performance, almost forgetting he had a job to do as he watched the girl he had always watched and protected. _

_Suddenly, everything moved in slow motion. Eric's growl vibrated around her as he moved at lightening speed as soon as he registered the lunging of the vampire who had been after her. People were screaming, humans barged into the bar, destroying tables and chairs as Pam shoved her figure into the fray, determined to protect her maker who had bolted towards the stage, shoved his arms around Robyn's waist, pressing her to the floor to prevent her from an injury from the stray bullets. _

_As Robyn watched she pushed herself through people, shoving herself through the door and onto the decking, the wall disappearing as she watched the interaction between Eric and her younger self. Eric was pretty much lying on top of her as young Robyn had her hands pressed to his chest, shoving with all her might to get him off her. She remembered her anger, her rage against his actions. She remembered hating this man due to his vampirism because at the time she had no idea that they could ever build a relationship. But after a few growls and cries from herself Eric had shoved his hands under her shoulders, flopping her over his shoulders, Robyn noticing how much she fought him as he ran, at vampire speed to one of the boats that was anchored. _

_Robyn smirked when Eric dropped her onto the boat, moving at lightening speed to get them moving as Robyn watched herself pick herself up from the floor. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Young Robyn shouted, her figure flinging towards Eric who was steering the boat like a professional. Robyn watched the conversation, not feeling the boat rocking dangerously like the two in front of her, the dark night hiding the fact the human's were jumping into their own boats in pursuit, determined not to fail their master by bringing her back alive. _

"_You're welcome" He replied with just as much fury and disdain that was being pointed in his direction, quickly looking over his shoulder to see where the enemy had gotten too before shoving his eyes back towards the furious Robyn._

"_You need to take me back!" Her younger self demanded, shouting over the roaring of the engine, Eric's voice and the waves that were crashing against the boat. _

"_You know maybe I'll do that later!" Eric responded, not reading young Robyn's body language as she lifted one of her hands and landed a heavy right hook to his jaw, sending him stumbling by her strength. She was about to land another blow but Eric responded too quickly by flinging away her attack, rendering her defenseless as he pulled her around so her back was facing him. _

_Eric tried to get her hands behind her back, to keep her restrained but Robyn remembered how she fought. Robyn watched her younger self fighting against his hold, even when she knew he was a vampire she fought her damned hardest to fight him, to get her own way. Robyn watched as her other self lifted Eric's arm away from her chest, moving out of his grip and behind him, wrapping his own arm behind him. _

"_You don't know what you've done! I don't need you're help!" She snarled, hearing Eric's own growl as he tried to compose himself, to prevent his anger from washing and taking over his control. She had never fought him like this before, even after all the times he had saved her. But then again, Eric had never made a lasting impression so maybe she couldn't remember. Eric just moved his hand so it was clasped over hers again, shielding her mouth to stop her from talking, his eyes flashing towards the humans in the boat that was gaining on them quickly._

"_Normally I would agree." Eric shouted, about to say something else before he heard gunshots and inwardly cursed at how easily distracted he had been. "Get down!" He yelled again as he shoved Robyn's young body down to the base of the boat._

_Robyn smirked when she took in the pissed off expression her other self was shooting Eric as he tried to protect her but she knew far to well that when she was that age, she wanted nothing more than to look after herself, and she sure as hell knew how too. _

_She watched as one of the enemy boats clipped the end of theirs, sending the boats reeling off course, Eric growling and cursing as he tried to correct their position while youthful Robyn stumbled to her feet. He looked behind him while young Robyn grasped hold of the area that housed the wheel, both of them ducking to miss the bullets. Robyn just laughed to herself a little. Why Eric tried to protect himself she never knew, after all it took very little effort for him to heal himself. _

_Wood started splintering as the bullets connected with their boat. Robyn heard herself grunting a little as she tried to keep herself hidden at the same time as fighting. Robyn watched her younger self grasping hold of a crow bar, lifting it high above her head as Eric shoved the boat in the direction of the airboat that was coming their way. Robyn could see a smile washing over her young features as she shoved the metal into the boat causing them to be flung into the water. Eric just looked over at her younger self as if she had just grown two heads and the younger Robyn just looked at him to try and make a point. _

_Eric maneuvered the boat again, noticing how another boat came cruising towards them, guns blazing as the pair of them ducked out of the way again. Young Robyn shoved herself to her feet, grasping hold of the edge of the boat as she tried to shove him out of the way._

"_Give me the wheel vampire!" She bellowed; trying to grasp it out of his hands to try and get back to the bar and stop the man they both knew the other was after. _

"_Can you please not call me that?" Eric shouted again, just for them to be cut short when gunfire resounded around them again. Eric maneuvered the boat, young Robyn clinging onto the driving area as water was flung over their enemies, two boats chasing them, Eric showing his expert driving as his reflexes allowed him to get away from them. _

"_Left!" her younger self instructed, moving with the boat as Eric responded to her command, he forced the boat onwards again, gaining speed as the engine roared to life, propelling over a boat that was torn in half as he tried to make it into open water. He moved around a large boat, water spraying behind them, moving the boat towards the two that were firing towards them, heading on a collision course. "What are you doing?" _

"_Hold on!" He yelled, noticing how this Robyn actually complied with his order as panic and fear washed into her expression as her grip on the boat seemed to increase as the two boats gained on them. Gun shots rang around them, Eric pointing the nose of their small boat directly in the middle of the other, the sheer speed of the boat caused the airboat to career at of the way, the men falling into the water as Robyn and Eric were jilted from their position._

_Robyn watched as her junior took that moment to get to her feet, thinking on her toes as she rushed to the other boat that had been close by, running up the side of the boat before jumping across onto the air boat and into the fray of their enemy. Eric's recovery was too slow for her as she was already on the boat before he even realised what she was doing. _

_The real Robyn observed with a bemused expression as she took in Eric's own baffled features as he took in how Robyn so easily took care of herself, at seventeen too. Robyn watched as her younger self landed on the boat, one of her hands reaching out to the man who was trying to load his gun, she pulled him closer towards her, lifting her right hand and shoved a punch across his features, sending him stumbling and over the edge of the boat. The other man headed towards her but Robyn managed to detain him, lifting her leg, again kicking him into the water as Eric jumped into the boat, clinging onto the last guy's shirt and propelling him from the boat as he looked towards young Robyn who could only glare at him. _

"_As I said vampire, I don't need you help." Junior Robyn voiced as she looked over at Eric, her chest heaving due to the physicality of their fight. Eric just glared at her. _

"_I told you, don't call me that." _

"_You don't have a choice." Young Robyn resounded before she smiled at him cheekily and dived into the water below her. Eric cursed as he bolted to the side of the boat, his emotions getting the better of him as he watched her body breaking the surface of the water, waving at him before she began to swim back to shore. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Drop of True Blood**

**Miniseries: Vows of Midnight**

The months that had passed her by seemed nothing but a blur. Her wedding was planned, Robin Stjernberg had eagerly accepted her invitation and the pair of them were currently sitting in a huge recording studio, waiting patiently for her drummer Dominic to undergo his sound check.

They had been waiting patiently since 9 o'clock for their producer and the engineering team to prepare their track, the various different instrument amps had be dealt with and the technicians had finally finished positioning the microphones around Dominic who was absentmindedly playing a variety of different drum fills to make sure his levels were okay.

Eric was currently sitting by her side. He was laughing and chatting with her band members and even Robin who had become a very good friend of hers over the last few months; he had really come into his talent and his character while he had been working with her. She knew that with her help he could be a very successful young musician and she was overjoyed with her decision for she could not think of anyone else more worthy.

But, all to quickly Matthew and Chris were pulled into the studio with Dominic, preparing to record their sections before it was Robyn and Robin's turn. Robyn got to her feet to watch her friends. They were currently undertaking the headphone mixing stage, each if them having been assigned to a specific aux bus.

Eric had also moved to join her, obvious excitement shining within Robyn's eyes, not just because she was preparing to do something she loved to do, but also Sam, Gaspard and their relevant party were arriving in a few hours time to help with the set up and preparation of their small wedding ceremony that was happening in a few days time.

The technicians were working hard on the sound desk, checking everything was coming through perfectly before altering each aux bus to the specifications of her band. When that was all finished an uplifting feeling of delight washed over everyone as the three of them started their first take of running through the music to the song with Robin playing the piano that had been sorted for him.

After a few alterations and three more takes the music was recorded and it was Robyn's turn to do her job. She ran through a few scales to make sure her voice was warmed up as she gave Eric a quick kiss and headed into the studio.

A small smile was washing into Eric features as he took in the bubbling form of Robyn as she laughed and joked with Robin who was just as happy with the song the pair of them had written a few months ago. If you had told the boy no more than 5 months ago that he was going to be sitting in a recording studio with Robyn Herveaux he knew the young lad would have laughed at them.

However, Eric was pulled from his thoughts when he received a text message from Robyn's manager, detailing to him that a group of people were asking for him. Understanding washed around his body as he read the message before excusing himself quietly from the room.

Eric adjusted the lapels of his blazer as he headed through the crystal white corridors of the Universal Recording studios, ignoring the plentiful supply of art that lined the walls and the people gazing at him as he walked past them, his shoes clicking against the marbled floors as he moved himself down several levels of stairs.

As he jogged down the last tier and into the foyer, many customers were waiting to talk with receptionists at the large crystal counter that dominated most of the room while the large window panels travelled from the ceiling to the floor. Eric could see the moon shining brightly against the clear black sky as he headed down the stairs and towards the four people that were grouped together, taking in the sight in front of them. The ancient vampire walked towards them, his cool exterior radiating over his figure as the group finally noticed him.

"Mr Auclair, Miss Hopkins, how lovely to see you." Eric greeted, holding out his cold hand towards Gaspard who looked up towards the vampire suspiciously before he grasped hold of Eric's in return to shake his hand.

"Mr Northman" Gaspard replied. As Eric shook this werewolf's hand, he could not help but study his features. He could see intense blue eyes shining behind a pair of oval lensed glasses, his shoulder length hair drooping over the arms of the glasses as his normally immaculate brown hair had obviously suffered from the long plane journey. However, Eric could not help but let his eyes dropping to the large scars that littered his face. The most prominent scar was positioned very similar to Robyn's curving from the base of his jaw and ended on the bridge of his nose.

"I finally get to meet the infamous Eric." Samantha, Gaspard's pregnant girlfriend expressed as she maneuvered herself around her boyfriend looking up towards Eric who looked down dramatically towards the small woman Robyn considered a very good friend.

"So it would seem." Eric stated smoothly with a small smile. It was at that moment that he noticed the other two people that were standing behind the couple in front of them. Eric had been so wrapped up in greeting Sam and Gaspard that Eric had failed to recognize an old acquaintance.

"I hope I don't find you in anymore trouble Mr Frith" Eric voiced with a small laugh as Alec turned to face the older vampire with his own smile, moving eagerly to shake his hand.

"Please, call me Alec."

"Glad to see your doing well." Eric started, one of his eyebrows rose "Hope you haven't got into any fights recently. Wouldn't want you to be out of your league." Eric resounded, the older vampire ignoring all of the confused expressions that he was being given by the others as he spoke with the younger vampire.

"No. I learnt my lesson the first time round. Thank you for asking." Alec smiled, a knowing twinkle shining in his eyes as he looked towards Eric, before turning to face Sam and Gaspard who both held a very confused expression.

"Anyway..." Sam stated, pulling the conversation back on topic as she removed the two vampires from their small conversation. "I think we may have forgotten to introduce someone." Sam finished as she pointed her eyes directly towards Alec who could not help but look away from the werewolf awkwardly as he moved to the side to allow Eric to take in the small framed, pale skinned girl behind him; the young vampire smiled at him a little as Eric took in the blue and green eyes that shone due to her copper hair.

"Fuck me your tall." The young girl cried. Sam and Gaspard both surprised at Eric's calm demeanor. "I'm Hannah, Essex Marshall."

"Your the one who has replaced Elizabeth?"

"Yep."

"How did that happen?"

"Sam bit her head off."

"She was 800 years old. What did she do to piss you off?" Eric responded, looking over towards Sam who pulled herself up with pride. Gaspard however cleared his throat, changing the subject once again as he pulled Eric's attention back to the werewolf Alpha.

"However much we are enjoying this reunion, I believe we are needed somewhere." Gaspard expressed, his eyes boring deeply into Eric's who calmly looked towards him. Eric nodded his head before asking the group to follow him. He headed back towards the stairs that led back towards Robyn's studio, talking calmly towards the others who were asking relevant questions.

Eric asked them to be as quiet as they could when they walked into the room before he pressed in the pertinent code and held open the door for the small group. Eric could not help but smile inwardly as he took in the enthralled expressions of the group he had brought with him. He took in the wondrous expression that was shining on the young Marshalls features before her eyes bulged from her head when she took in whose voices she was hearing.

Robyn was facing them, standing in a private booth to herself with her music stand in front of her, a large pair of headphones resting delicately over her ears as she listened to the music that had been recorded earlier that day. It was now hers and the other Robins turn to record their voices over the track.

Eric smiled towards Matthew, Chris and Dominic who were watching, feet tapping to the rhythm of the music as they listened to the start of the music.

"What take is this?" Eric questioned, looking over towards the technician who was working on the sound desk.

"The third. I'm surprised, she normally gets it done within the first take."

"She wants it perfect. It's not her reputation on the line here." Eric responded before going quiet so he could watch his Fiancé work and allowed the others to witness not many people had the privilege to watch.

_Hey, do you remember  
How we would stay up all night  
Talking about our destiny_

_And I played the piano _

_And you would strum on your guitar _

_Those were the days_

Eric could see Robin started singing, allowing the breath in his lungs to musically travel over the notes as he started the song, a small smile on his features as he portrayed the emotions of the song. Robyn was swaying to the music, obviously not having noticed the small group that had arrived to watch.

_If only you could see me now  
I live my dream, I owe it all to you _

_I owe it to you_

Robyn pulled in a large lungful of air as she mentally listened for her cue and for the notes she needed to sing. Suddenly, the room was filled with a female voice, singing a higher harmony with Robin, the two voices joining together with an angelic sound as Robyn smiled towards her singing partner, the pair of them pulling different faces as they reached their designated notes. The last line was sung by Robin.

_Isn't it crazy,  
yeah isn't it crazy  
It's all because of you  
All because of you_

As Robyn sung the first line of her verse, she moved towards the microphone, a large smile on her features as she looked towards the ceiling, her voice travelling into the microphone funnel that was positioned in front of her, her voice caressing the words and the emotions of the song as her powerful voice brought life to the song as the two voices alternated on the last two lines.

_It's all because of you,  
oh All because of you,  
oh I know that if the sky would fall I'd survive it all  
Because of you, oh_

Robin sung the first line, his voice moving in a walking rift at the end of the line as his voice sung the notes. Robyn mimicked the line, her female voice bringing a very emotional and romantic quality to the song as the pair continued to sing together, Robyn once again providing a high harmony as Robin moved into the next verse,

_I reach for the horizon  
Whenever I've got days of doubt  
Bringing me down_

_So even if disaster strikes  
I close my eyes and then I'm next to you  
I´m right there with you, hey_

Robyn allowed Robin to sing, her body still moving in time with the beat as she looked towards Robin, the pair of them smiling together as Robyn repeated his line after a moments pause. She filled her lungs once again, pushing up her diaphragm to get the power behind her voice as she sung the next verse.

_Yeah isn't it crazy, isn't it crazy  
It´s all because of you  
All because of you_

Eric looked down towards Sam who was watching intently on the musical marvel that was happening in front of her. Eric knew that Sam was a fan of Robyn's music, and she had been one of the only people to encourage Robyn to advance in this career, so Eric knew, that as she watched this amazing duet being recorded in front of her, pride was washing over her body as she listened to the chorus being recorded like the pervious one, but Robyn was adding her own walking rifts to the end of her long notes.

_It's all because of you, oh  
All because of you, oh  
It's all coz' of you._

Robin's elegant voice moved over the first line while Robyn's took over for the second. However, Eric smiled when the two of them joined together to powerfully build the song, both of them holding long powerful notes that brought shivers down everyone's spine, large smiles washing onto their features as they watched.

_I know that if the sky would fall I'd survive it all  
Because of you, oh_

_It's all 'cause of you Because of you (Hey-ey, hey-ey)  
Because of you (Hey-ey)  
It's all 'cause of you_

_I know that if the sky would fall I'd survive it all  
Because of you, oh_

_It's all because of you, oh  
Because of you, oh_

The pair joined in one last chorus, Robyn adding her own spin to the words before she finished the song with the soft, emotive notes of her voice as she released the air in her lungs, her eyes closed as she moved with the music before she flickered her violet eyes open and smiled gently towards Robin who was also smiling towards her. The pair of them then looked towards the producer who nodded his head.

Eric watched as she removed her headphones and skipped towards Robin as the pair of them embraced. They were both talking animatedly as Robyn heaved open the door and allowed the pair of them through. It was in that moment that Robyn finally noticed Sam and her friends standing in front of her, large smiles of admiration sparkling on their features as Robyn's own smiles took over her lips.

"You're here!" Robyn laughed, rushing over to Sam and wrapped her arms around her friend, careful not to displace her too much in her excitement before she pulled back, holding her friend at arms length as she studied her. "You're looking amazing." Robyn smiled as she gave a pointed look down towards the swell of her abdomen, just for her to laugh and engulf her into a hug once again. "It's good to see you." She whispered as Sam simply laughed at her enthusiasm, knowing how the achievement of that fantastic recording must have been affecting Robyn.

When Robyn finally pulled away she could see Gaspard smiling fondly at the interaction, before she turned to face her friend. She took in his scars, all his imperfections, and as usual, as she stood in his presence she did not feel like the only scarred one of the groups. Her own smile washed onto her features as the pair of the smiled at each other.

"Not your taste in music I know." Robyn smiled, obviously knowing what he was going to say before she stepped into a welcoming hug from Gaspard before she once again pulled away and stepped towards Eric who grasped hold of her hand.

"Robyn, you've met Hannah before, but this is her boyfriend Alec." Eric stated as he lifted his hand to introduced Alec, a name that seemed to jog something in her memory.

"That's right." Robyn said with a smile as she held out her hand "You're the vampire that Eric had a small run in a hundred or so years ago." She finished, noticing how a surprised expression lifted to his features before he took her hand, planting a small kiss to the skin on the back of her hand.

"I am." He replied with a smile and then took a step back towards Hannah who was a bundle of excitement. Robyn could only smile towards Hannah, who was, like last time, trembling with excitement after having witnessed her recording session, as well as knowing that she was to spend the next few days with her.

"Hey Hannah." Robyn voiced, unaware of Hannah launching herself at the young hybrid, her arms clinging onto Robyn's neck as the celebrity stumbled, adjusting her footing as she tried to hold herself as well as Hannah's enthusiastic form. Robyn could only chuckle, Eric's arm wrapped around her waist to aid in her support as she placed her own arms around the baby vampire. "It's good to see you." Robyn voiced again, nothing but humour in her voice as she pulled away from the auburn-haired vampire.

"That song was amazing! When is it coming out as a Single? Please oh please sign my copy!" Hannah enthused as she jumped back towards Alec who was smiling tenderly towards her before he engulfed her pale hand with his own.

0-0-0

Sam stared in awe at Robyn's reasonably sized house that was well furnished and decorated by old artifacts that the werewolf knew to be Eric's. Sam was directed into the living room, the two French doors were open, allowing the cool Louisianan breeze to be blowing through the netted curtains, while the fireplace was dormant, voided of firewood due to the humidity of the summer weather.

However, as Sam looked next to her, it was not just her that was reveling in the comfortable home of a young celebrity. Hannah had her mouth hanging open as she took in the high ceilings that were adjourned with heavy-wood beams that seemed to support the mechanisms that hung over the large windows.

Sam smiled when Robyn headed through the large oak door, her hands full of large suitcases that they were decanting from the cars to her home. Eric and Gaspard followed with more suitcases hanging between their arms or in their hands before they shoved them to the cream carpet in the hallway, Gaspard sighing before he collapsed his back to the elegant twisting staircase that led to the second floor.

"Thanks Robyn." Sam expressed as she turned towards her friend who was leaning with her arms folded across her chest as she leant her shoulder to the archway. "We could have easily stayed in a hotel."

"It's no problem, we have loads of room, besides if we have a problem Alcide can sleep on the sofa."

"He moved back in with you then?" Samantha questioned with a small sad knowing smile that Robyn returned with a small nod to the head.

"Where's the cubby?" Hannah asked, unaware of the small conversation Robyn and Sam were sharing as she continued to look around the bright home, the lights and lamps emitting a small warm glow around the building as the supernatural races all seemed to converge within the house, not seeming to care about the rivalry that spanned centuries of their shared ancestry.

"We don't have one." Eric responded as he stepped towards Robyn's back who looked over her shoulder before her eyes drifted back to Hannah. The young vampire just stared at them with a bewildered expression etched to her features as she tried to understand what the ancient vampire was saying. "When we purchased this property I ensured major modifications were done so it was an inhabited building for a vampire."

"How?" Gaspard asked, obviously curious about Eric's last statement as he too moved into the lounge while Alec smiles and stood next to his fellow vampire.

"This building is light tight. Large blinds cover the windows and doors when the sun is shining. This means that if Eric ever had to deal with business during the day he would not have to fear the sun. It also means he does not have to sleep in a coffin like he did when he lived at Fangtasia. We're currently modifying a home in London." Robyn expressed with a smile "And besides, it is very difficult to find a double coffin now a days." Robyn joked, a large smile lighting her features as she looked towards Eric who allowed one of his own very rare smiles to drift onto his lips.

"I have another question." Gaspard voiced as he looked back towards his hosts who urged him to continue. "Your eyes Robyn." He finished, noticing how both Eric and Robyn tensed before the singer looked up towards her vampire who simply nodded his head as if she should answer her question.

"Maybe you should sit down." Robyn stated awkwardly as she motioned towards the beige upholstered furniture. Her companions all sat, Sam struggled a little more than the others, but with her being in her second trimester of her pregnancy Robyn knew that to be the reason. "I'm not sure if you guys have read in the magazines lately but I spoke to a variety of different journalist about me wearing contact lenses. I said it was a gimmick in my profession but I have to admit that that statement is a lie." Robyn finished, taking in the confused looks that were pointed towards her and Eric.

"About a year ago my King informed me of a situation involving a coven of witches that were practicing their magic out of a shop in Shreveport. Consequently, after I faced them I was cursed and lost my memory about who I was. The only thing I could remember was what I was and I had a very strong emotion drawing me back here and to Robyn."

"The next few days saw me facing Marnie, as well as trying to comfort Eric who seemed more Human than I had ever seen him. But, as the situation got more serious my pack, as well as Eric's fellow vampires and King faced Marnie and her witches. During the battle I was shot." Robyn expressed, her eyes falling directly towards Sam and Gaspard as they listened to her story, understanding the dangerous situation that seemed to follow them, considering Gaspard was the Alpha of the Essex pack over in England and Robyn was the Alpha of the Shreveport Pack, or she will be until she pledges the rest of her life to Eric.

"The only way I could save Robyn was to turn her but as I bit her I did not know whether the turning would be successful, I could only hope that she would survive, and after two days of retiring in the ground she awoke and held her violet eyes." Eric finished.

"How can this be? It is unheard of Werewolves changing into a Vampire." Alec voiced, being one of the only ones brave enough to utter the question that everyone were too scared of asking, Eric simply smiled a little towards him.

"Robyn's blood smells and tastes very unlike other werewolf blood. It was one of the attributes that drew me to her originally, but we are unsure the significance of this. We both believe however that this could be an attribute for her successful turning." Eric answered.

"And your Werewolf characteristics? Can you shift?" Sam asked, worry evident in her tone of voice as she directed her question directly towards her old friend. Robyn just gave her a very small comforting smile.

"I am." Robyn said with a smile. "My abilities are very dissimilar to both a vampire and a werewolf."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked again.

"Well, my eyesight, sense of smell and hearing has been amplified to that of a vampires. I do not need to eat regular food as often but I do have to consume blood. It's not as regularly as Eric, for I can go up to two weeks without the need to feed, but I find I feel very weak and out of character if I go that length of time without feeding." Robyn declared as she once again looked towards Sam and Gaspard, obviously knowing these two needed her to tell them more than the others purely because of their lengthy relationship. "Another vampiric trait I have picked up on is the fact I now cry blood tears. But I still have a heartbeat, I regulate my own body temperature, baring it is a few degrees lower than an average human and I can also walk out in daylight if it is not for an extended period of time."

"Bet that is coming in handy considering most of your interviews and working hours are during the day." Gaspard stated with a small smile which Robyn and Eric returned.

"But can you still shift?" Sam urged, knowing how important it was for a werewolf to be able to divulge in the transformation from human to wolf.

"I can, but the process is much more difficult than what I am used to. I have to shift between forms every five days or so but the process if very painful. My vampire and werewolf halves are pretty much fighting against each other. The vampire in me is trying to heal my body, to stop the transformation while the animal within me is determined to get out. When I change I can feel my muscles knotting and changing, I hear my bones cracking and snapping into place as they shorten into those of my wolf form. The whole process if very humiliating; when I change I do it in privacy, I do not even allow Eric to watch for I know how disheveling I know I must look when I undergo the slow process of my transformation." Robyn explained, noticing how the atmosphere in the room radiated with understanding and loss at the same time as confusion as Robyn tried to explain how her life had changed so dramatically within the last twelve month as she tried to get more control within herself and her abilities.

"Can you glamour people? Can you run as fast as us?" Hannah asked

"Yes, to both." Robyn replied.

"She has also surprised me at her ability to levitate already. Only extremely old vampires have the ability to fly." Eric responded, noting how a look of shock registered on Alec's expression, for he was unable to fly.

"Do you believe that the reason she can do so many things a vampire can is due to her strong vampire lineage?" Alec asked, his question pointed towards Eric who seemed to understand what the other vampire was trying to address.

"I believe it helps yes. I'm not a young vampire and my Maker Godric was far older, one of the oldest vampires on the planet before he met the true death. But as we said before, the difference in her blood may have also contributed."

"We still don't know much about the whole thing. Due to the lack of information to us; the Vampire Authority have never heard of a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid before, it is much of a learning curve to us that it is to them."

"Jag tror det är bäst vi ändrar konversationen nu älskling. Jag är inte bekväm med att prata om den myndighet med dem." (_I think it's best we change the conversation now honey. I'm not comfortable talking about the authority with them.)_ Robyn uttered, her mouth stating her words in Eric's native tongue as the others looked at the couple. Gaspard nudged Sam in an 'I told you so' kind of way as if to reiterate a point he had once expressed to determine whether Eric was Swedish and if Robyn could indeed communicate with him in this different language. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Som du vill" (_As you wish)_ Eric responded with a smile.

"So, I guess it's time we show you to your rooms. You guys must be exhausted" Robyn smiled, her voice snapping them all from their conversation as she slapped her hands to her thighs as she pulled herself to her feet and allowed everyone to do the same.

As the group all headed back into the hallway Gaspard, Eric, Alec and Robyn all grasped hold of the suitcases, maneuvering the offending objects as they prepared to travel up the winding staircase up to the landing. Robyn simply moved her freehand to her fringe, tucking the hair around her ear as she felt the jagged scar on her cheek before she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take those suitcases Robyn." Gaspard expressed as he held out his free hand towards her. Robyn just smiled, feeling his kind gesture before she shook her head with a smile.

"Vampire strength remember." She smiled which in turn caused one of his own, Robyn noticing how his scars disfigured his features, the same way hers did.

"I bet Alcide was furious when he found out."

"He was the one who made Eric do it."

"Really?"

"Always the tone of surprise. It's funny to see just what family are prepared to do at the prospect of loosing a sister."

"And Janice?"

"Has been nothing but supportive." Robyn finished as she pulled open the door at the end of the long corridor; the others behind her taking in the elegant art that was pressed to her walls as they walked passed a variety of different closed off doors that led to other bedrooms and bathrooms. "Here we are. This is your room." Robyn responded as she allowed Sam and Gaspard to get settled. "Alec and Hannah you're the next room on your left." Robyn voiced as she pointed in the direction of the room before she headed further into the room that Gaspard and Sam would be using. "You can use the wardrobes and chest of draws." Robyn explained as she placed the suitcases she was holding and placed them on the bed "The ensuite bathroom is the door just by the large windows, you should find everything you need in there but if you need something don't hesitate to ask." Robyn smiled just for her to be cut off from finishing her sentence when a loud apology resonated from somewhere down the corridor.

Robyn couldn't help the snort that rose from the back of her throat when she took in the panicked expression on Alcide's features. Hannah was apologizing profusely from having opened the door to his bedroom; unaware that it was the wrong room that Robyn had told her she was staying in.

As Robyn looked on, she realised that Alcide must have been evacuating his room to head towards the bathroom and bumped into the young vampire as she opened the door at the same time he reached for the door handle. But as she looked at the flushed colour on his cheeks she knew he felt embarrassed by the lack of a shirt as Hannah secretly ogled at his toned and muscled chest that was on display.

"Hannah, this is my brother Alcide." Robyn introduced moving closer towards Eric who was calmly looking towards the interaction, his hands still holding onto one of Hannah's suitcases as he was prepared to place it into the room before they were stopped by Alcide.

"It's ah, it's nice to meet you." Hannah stumbled, obviously overcome with embarrassment as she lifted her eyes hesitantly towards Alcide who was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"You too." He mumbled as his eyes lifted towards Gaspard and Sam who were beaming at him, having not seen the beta wolf for several years.

"Good to see you Alcide." Gaspard spoke as he moved towards the taller wolf as they shook hands, the pair of them obviously relaxing as the last awkward moments washed away from the small group that were reuniting with old friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Drop of True Blood**

**Miniseries: Vows of Midnight**

Sam and her party had been staying with Robyn for the last three days. Against her knowledge, Sam and a woman the young werewolf knew to be called Sookie had been planning a hen night for Robyn that was to take place that evening. A surprise that Samantha was hoping to be appreciated but with Robyn's inability to go anywhere without being noticed to say she was a little apprehensive was an understatement.

Some preliminary evaluations had been made, with Eric uncovering what it was Robyn wanted, she didn't foresee any major complications and they could easily attend a club that was used to seeing Robyn. There was a place she had gone many times with Eric's progeny Pamela.

However, Sam was trying to remain as optimistic as possible. In truth, the biggest issue faced in this was the unknown. Robyn had released very little information to the press about her engagement; she had wanted to keep it as quiet as possible because it was special to only her, Eric and the small cluster of friends they were to share it with. Sam was terrified at the prospect of the press locating Robyn, demanding answers or speculating hideous rumors that were untrue.

Whatever complications might arise, Sam knew that Robyn would defend herself; she herself was prepared to protect her old friend, even in her pregnant form. Even if the night ended as a disaster it would be a situation that the pair would talk about in the years to come and for some strange reason that brought warmth to Sam's heart.

But, as she looked up the stairs, she could see Eric's large form pulling at the door handle to his shared bedroom opening the door to move into the room. However, before he placed his foot inside the room he looked down towards Sam who was curiously looking up at him, still unable to place him as he prepared to tell Robyn about their surprise. Eric just smiled before he headed into the room to find Robyn.

0-0-0

Upon returning to her home, Robyn was feeling a little tired from her day of wedding planning and making sure everything was prepared for the ceremony that was taking place in two days time, despite her tiredness, Robyn felt a lightness in her mood over the progress that had been made and she finally felt everything falling into place. She was relieved not only because of the hope this brought for her and Eric, but also because she'd seen Eric finally begin to relax in the company that was staying with them and he was in constant contact with Roman who was still a very good friend of his.

Alcide seemed to be far happier since he had the time to chat with both Gaspard and Samantha. He was becoming his old self again as he rejoiced in their company, finally able to move on and get over the disastrous situation that had occurred between him and Debbie. However, it was not just Alcide who seemed to be gaining the comfort from their old friends, but Robyn and Samantha had spent many hours simply talking. Talking about things that did not hold importance, but the two main conversations seemed to be her wedding and the arrival of Sam's first child.

Robyn decided to draw herself a bath and relax a little as she waited for Eric to let her know about Roman's arrival plans. She had taken a leisurely stroll around her garden to spend some time to herself before she slipped back inside and into her bedroom. She'd not yet had the chance to take a long, proper soak in the tub for a few months, but it had been quite tempting to her for a while.

Robyn turned the faucets and began filling the large stone tub with steaming water as she stepped back and shed her clothes, dripping them in a pile beside the tub. She then swept her hair up into a large ponytail.

Although the inside appeared to be made if the same smooth beige stone as the outside of the bathtub, the curved interior was comprised of a slightly cushioned material, offering maximum comfort. Robyn added several drops of floral-infused bath oil, which filled the room with a soothing yet enticingly exotic scent.

Dimming the lights to a soft glow, she turned of the flowing water taps and stepping into the filled bath. She let out a deep sigh as she sank down into the soothing water, curling vapors of steam rose from the surface, wafting through the air. She reclined back and closed her eyes, just enjoying the blissful moment of total relaxation and let the stress of the past couple of days slip away.

Robyn lost all track of time as she basked in her watery oasis. She slowly opened her eyes and scooped up a handful of water, watching it slowly trickle through her fingers. It was then her peripheral vision caught sight of a silhouetted form in the doorway. It wasn't startling, but the realization did cause her heart to skip a beat as a wave of heat passed through her, and this time the rush of warmth wasn't because of the steamy water. She turned her head towards the shadows to meet the eyes of her admirer.

Eric stood leaning against the doorway, his darkened eyes fixed on her alone. His intense gaze slowly travelled down her body, following every curve and dip. The calm, clear water afforded an unhindered view as he took his time drinking her in. Pupils dilated with just a hint of blue on the periphery, his eyes slowly journeyed back up and settled once again on her, locking in place. The two didn't speak for a moment as their eyes remained joined, but a silent mutual language passed between them. Through their mind-link, Eric sent Robyn his love, his passion, his desire in a rolling wave that passed through her entire being.

The intensity took her breath away as his name escaped her lips. Robyn's eyes fell shut and her head lolled back as the sensation passed through her like sparks racing across her skin and setting fire to her soul. She opened her eyes and turned her face to him. The effect on him was like the pull of the Moon on the ocean's tide, drawing him instantly to her side. Eric crossed the space between them in a few long, purposeful strides. He lowered himself to his knees beside the tub, his darkened eyes now level with hers.

With one arm resting on the side of the tub, his other hand lowered and dipped inside, gently swirling the water around her in a slow, circular motion, the sensual rhythm almost hypnotic.

"Hello," He spoke to her at last with words, his voice rich and low.

"Hello," Robyn echoed back, utterly lost in his eyes. He didn't say anything more for a moment, nor did he make a move to touch her, not yet anyway. He just beheld her with a look that spoke of what she was to him; she was the most precious thing in the entire universe, and she quivered beneath the intensity. There were moments when their love was overwhelming. Brimming with that love until he felt he couldn't contain it, Eric drew in a deep breath, and as he let it go, uttered for words.

"I love you, Robyn."

Eric was not one to simply say the words on a daily basis at the drop of a hat; but he didn't need to. He said it each day in big and small ways. Every look, every touch, every smile, every time he took her hand and smiled, or just being there, holding her when she closed her eyes as the day dawned or opened them when she awoke. Whether spoken or not, the words ere always there, tangible and real.

Yet when he did speak the words, uttered with such fervor, it always stole Robyn's breath. This time, however, they were spoken with a tinge of regret flickering beneath the surface of his eyes. "I know I don't say that to you enough," he added quietly.

Robyn lifted her hand from the water and placed a single finger across his lips. "You say it every day," she softly whispered. "Not always with words, but I don't always need the words because you've put them in my heart."

She let her finger slip from his lips as a soft smile curved at hers. She knew exactly what she wanted in this moment. What they both wanted. What they would always want because it was a desire that would never relinquish. "Join me?"

If possible, Eric's eyes darkened further at her words. He slowly stood. Never taking his gaze from her, he began removing his layers of clothing one article at a time. His right hand went to his black leather jacket, slipping it from his slender arms before he dropped it to the floor, adding it atop Robyn's pile of shed clothing. Next he lowered his arms to the base of his shirt, bending his arms to pull it over his head. Robyn's eyes had dragged from his in order to take in the sight of his gorgeous body, lean and strong and completely hers. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Eric straightened back up as his fingers went to the button of his trousers.

Finally, his husky voice broke the weighted silence as his fingers toyed teasingly with the button. "Liking what you see then, Miss Herveaux?"

Robyn's eyes raked back up to his, her mouth parted and her breathing noticeably accelerated. She swallowed once to keep her reply from being nothing more than "_Guh_." Drifting over to the edge of the tub, Robyn draped her arms across the side and rested her chin on her forearms. "The only thing I _don't_ like about what I see is that you've stopped." Her eyes twinkled back at his. "Your trousers are going to get awfully wet if you plan on getting in like that."

A smoldering grin appeared across his lips as he spoke in a slow, seductive voice that had the ability to turn her instantly to liquid. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Done teasing, Eric unfastened the button and lowered the zip. Hooking his long fingers in the band of both his trousers and pants, Eric slid the last of his clothing from his hips, stepping out of them and shoving them aside with his foot.

Speechless. The sight of his gorgeous masculine body rendered her speechless every single time. This was a sight Robyn could spend a lifetime drinking in and never be quenched. She was not disappointed to see that he was not yet as aroused as he _could_ be in this moment. He was still holding himself back, but that was okay because she knew once he fully dropped those barriers and allowed his desire for her to take complete control, it would be instantaneous. It would also be unstoppable; and right now Robyn wanted this to be slow. She wanted to savor each and every second of this night.

Eric stepped into the tub and settled himself across from Robyn, the water sloshing gently as he positioned his legs on either side of hers. The barest trace of a smile, which spoke a promise of things to come, graced his lips as he gently lifted Robyn's left leg from the water and dropped a kiss to her inner ankle before placing it to rest atop his thigh. He ran his fingertips up and down the slick skin of her calf as Robyn breathed out a slow, deep sigh.

"Your skin is so soft," he marveled in a hushed tone. "Like warm silk." Eric bent forward and placed a kiss to her knee before cutting his eyes up to hers. "Come here," he gently requested.

Robyn's heart began beating that little bit faster in her chest. This was a request she would certainly never refuse. She moved across towards him and turned, leaning her back to his chest as her head lay against his shoulder. Her hands came to rest on his knees as his arms encircled her. Eric nuzzled the nape of her neck, then followed a descending path, drifting his lips lower, kissing his way to her shoulder as his tongue swirled in tantalizing patterns on her skin. His hands moved to caress her in long, sweeping strokes down her abdomen, across the tops of her thighs, and then back up. On his second journey upward he moved higher, cupping her breasts in his palms and gliding his thumbs across her nipples in circular strokes as they pebbled beneath his sensual caress.

Robyn moaned softly as she turned her face into the crook of his neck, kissing the juncture of his shoulder and neck as his touch continued to bring them both pleasure.

"Min kära Robyn" Eric murmured into her hair "You are mine."

Rose peppered kisses along his jaw until he turned his face to her and she captured his mouth, tracing her tongue along his upper, then lower lips. He opened willingly to her. Their tongues met and glided languidly against each other, the moment unrushed and every second relished, before Robyn pulled back, placing another kiss to his jaw.

"And you're mine," she breathed, raising her arm to wrap around the back of his neck. He wanted to feel her, to continue with their kissing, but Eric knew that he was charged with a responsibility set out by Sam, and he was not prepared to deal with the wrath of a pregnant werewolf.

"However much I would love to stay with you my dear, I fear Samantha has arrange an outing for you." Eric expressed as he pressed a kiss to the side of her lips, noting how Robyn suddenly stopped nibbling at the nape of his neck. He felt her warm hand pressed to his chest as she spun around so she could look at him.

"Please tell me she hasn't planned a bachelorette party." Robyn grimaced, looking at how Eric's calm features refused to show her any of Sam's plans.

"More like a few drinks. Pamela is already here so I would advice you to get ready."

"You knew about this?" Robyn suddenly expressed, looking directly at him as she prevented him from kissing her, determined not to get distracted as Eric tried to pass the blame.

"I may have been compelled to keep this a secret." Eric responded. Robyn just sighed, dejected, not wanting to argue with him. She just resided to the fact that she was going to have to spend the night suffering with drunken people and people who she knew would throw themselves at her. She sighed in exasperation, knowing that Sam and probably Sookie had gone out of their way to prepare this for her and she did not want to cause arguments so close to her wedding.

Eric smiled as he watched her contemplating his proposal, thoughts flickering across her eyes as they washed into her mind, ideals of how the night could turn out or excuses she could come up with to stop her from living through this embarrassing ordeal. He smiled a little when he felt Robyn sigh and rested her forehead on his chest while he lifted his own hand to sweep the soft skin that ran from her neck and down her back.

"Well then, lets get this over with." Robyn sighed as she heaved her naked form from her lover, the water trickling down her smooth skin and around her feet as she elegantly removed herself from the bath, Eric continuing to watch her his pupils having dilated as he noticed how she wrapped the towel around her slender form and trudged to the wardrobe. "Do you have any idea what the dress code is for this evening?" Robyn asked, shouting over her shoulder as Eric pulled his own trousers over his legs but parading around without his shirt.

"Your simply going out to a club you visit when your out with Pamela, dress how you think would keep you unnoticed." Eric smiled as his large form blocked the light from the bathroom, his tall figure looming over her a little as she pulled out the grey dress she had not worn for many months.

About thirty minutes later she was ready. Her long russet hair was curled and styled to flick at the bottoms, as it fell delicately onto the lapels of her tailored leather jacket with the sleeves ending just past her elbow. Her grey shift dress clung to her small figure and ended at her knees as she held her arm for Eric as she stepped into her large nude heels.

Robyn smiled as he heard the impatient outburst coming from Pam's mouth as she complained about their present company and other things. However, Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her middle, Eric's muscled chest supporting her form as she leant back into his embrace, rejoicing in the feel of his lips against her neck.

"You have not gone out for a while, ever since you were turned." Eric voiced, the breath that escaped his lips brushed against Robyn's smooth skin causing her figure to shiver with pleasure. She leant her head against his shoulder, moving her face towards him as her nose brushed the stubble on his jaw.

"There's a reason for that." Robyn replied with a smile. "I don't want the press speculating."

"It's going to happen one way or another, you're too famous to be ignored." Eric expressed with a small chuckle before he placed a very swift kiss to her hairline and pulled away.

Robyn could only smile at her lover as Eric gave her a cheeky half smile. She looped her arm within his before she grabbed hold of the bag that was resting on the mattress of their bed and the pair of them headed towards the large hallway that led towards the stairs.

The hybrid was trying to relax as she headed down her spiraling staircase, ignoring the large group of people that were converging by the doorway, Robyn's friends waiting for her to be ready before they headed out for a night of drinking and frolicking.

However, Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when Alcide cleared his throat, the group turning around to face Robyn who simply looked towards them, ignoring their gawking faces as her grip on Eric's arm tightened before she felt her feet firmly pressed to the ground.

"How can you walk down those stairs in heels?" Sam huffed "In fact how can you walk in heels at all?" Robyn couldn't help but laugh at her friend as Sam moved her eyes to study her heels.

"I have to live in heels when I'm working Sammy, comes with the territory." Robyn smiled as she took in Sam's deep purple maternity dress; her arms covered by a cardigan considering her outfit had no sleeves and a plunge neckline. "So where are you guys dragging me this evening?"

"We're going to take you to Supe6 and pretend to get you drunk." Pam grumbled, her voice even and emotionless as she moved her eyes towards her vampire sister, hand on her hip as she looked towards Eric who was observing the situation.

"Don't worry Robyn, we're not going to get out of control." Sookie said with a sweet smile, her red floral dress swaying to her knees as she looked towards Jessica who seemed to be buzzing with excitement and currently having an animated conversation with Hannah.

"I've seen you drunk Sookie." Robyn exerted, one of her eyebrows raised as the two of them gazed at each other.

"It's your hen night Robyn. Stop worrying and try to have a little bit of fun." Sookie begged just for Robyn to roll her eyes and waved them out of the door.

"I guess ill see you later." Robyn said as she turned back towards Eric who was smiling fondly down towards Robyn, happy that he didn't have to duck down to her small frame like he normally did considering the height of her heels.

"Have fun." He whispered and left a sweet kiss to her soft lips before she was ushered out of the house by her female pack members.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Drop of True Blood**

**Miniseries: Vows of Midnight**

Robyn had to admit, the Limousine drive to the nightclub was very entertaining. With Jessica and Hannah having hit it off almost immediately, the two were animatedly and rather excitedly giggling to each other while the rest of Robyn's Pack and Sookie seemed to be enjoying the free champagne they had been offered and relaxing eagerly to the accustomed notes of Robyn's music.

Even Sam, even if she was a little uncomfortable was heartily converging with the girls of her pack, the English wolf seeming to enjoy talking with the girls that Robyn had brought up in conversation so often during their long phone calls.

But, as Robyn watched the girly hive of activity she couldn't help but feel confined. In two days time she would have no loyalty and honorable connection to the ardent she-wolves that sat happily around her. They would no longer seek the comfort and the guidance she could offer them, unable to protect them through terror some situations that they lived through alongside friends, family and Pack.

Robyn was not surprised to know that Samantha had picked up on her rather unexpected and troubled mindset. A bachelorette party after all symbolized the next stage in a woman's life, belonging to the man she had committed herself to and Robyn was jubilant about the whole ceremony, but the last aspect was not something she wanted to do, but knew she had to. She had to relinquish her title to her Brother.

The young hybrid smiled towards Sam who comfortingly reached out and wrapped her small fingers around Robyn's. The English wolf knew what was on her mind, for the pair had discussed in detail the correct course and Sam had provided outstanding guidance, allowing the pair of them to come to the same conclusion she had over a year ago.

However, Robyn and Sam were pulled from the conversation as they felt the Limo coming to a firm stop at the side of the street. Robyn lifted her head; her eyes washing over the smoke covered white bricks of the large nightclub. A small smile fell onto her lips as she took in 'Supe6' neon sigh blinking and shining in the dark summer night air, the large queue of anticipated customers were conversing with each other, their skimpy clothes cladding the ladies as they prepared themselves for a good night out.

But suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed a large bouncer heading towards the door of the Limo. His black suit was adequately kept, his face hard and unforgiving as he observed the rowdy crowd, a few groups obviously having enjoyed their pre-drinks. However, Robyn's lips moved into a large smile as she took in the large figure of James, a member of her Pack.

He held open the door, greeting Keera and her sister Sally warmly as he held out his hand for the two of them as they elegantly removed themselves from the elongated dark car, the pair of them pulling down the hem of their skirts as James continued to aid in Jessica and Hannah's evacuation of the car.

"Hey Bobby, Lewis!" James called over his shoulder as he noticed Robyn patiently sitting on the cushioned chair, shooting James a wary glance towards the enormous queue of people "I'm going to need a hand." He responded, giving Robyn a further comforting and reassuring glance as he held out her hand. The people waiting for the doors to the club to open started to hush and whisper to their friends a little more considering they watched the girls removing themselves from the Limo, but when the other bouncers came to the door of the vehicle their curiosity had spiked.

Nevertheless, as soon as Robyn had placed her hand inside James's warm one as she ducked through the doorway of the car a deafening epidemic rumble of cheers, cries and screaming of Robyn's fan's vibrated over her party who seemed surprised at the sudden interest the waiting customers were paying to their party.

Robyn just smiled towards them, waving a little as she suddenly recognized the continuous flashing of camera's; people calling out to her as if they demanded she sign things. Another day in the life of a Celebrity. However, she did not want to disappoint, afraid that the press could be following her she graciously walked towards the crowd, her friends all hanging back, Sam pointing her an apologetic smile as Robyn just waved her away and Pam headed straight inside.

She continued to make her way down the line of the crowd, posing for pictures, signing pieces of paper and talking with the people who had not expected to see her there. Robyn just hoped she could remain as low key as possible, knowing that the club in which she was attending dealt with all sort of Supernatural Races, even though the outside world didn't necessarily know that of the club.

James and his colleagues continued to monitor Robyn's progress, pushing people away from her if they got to close and tried to calm the rowdy crowd. The rest of her group had already made it towards the VIP door and were waiting for her. Robyn simply glanced over her shoulder towards Sookie who was calling from her before she apologized to the rest of the queue, handed back her burrowed pen and headed towards the door of the club, smiling and waving towards her fans in the process.

When she made it inside the club she let out the large breath that she had been holding onto. Her friends all smiled and encouraged her as she gave them a rather awkward and apologetic smile; they simply shrugged her concerns away and headed towards the bar while Samantha hung back with Robyn.

"Still think this is a good idea?" Robyn asked, a small smile on her lips as she looked down at her friend.

"It's touch and go." Sam replied before she beamed up towards Robyn who chuckled. "Come on, let's get a drink." Sam finished and dragged Robyn by the arm.

The young hybrid had been here a few times with Pamela and on the very rare occasion with Eric, but due to his ownership of Fangtasia he struggled to get out sometimes during the peak season of his club. The club had a very large open space that was used mainly for the dancing. The dance floor having been indented onto the floor meaning two or three steps led down towards the floor that encircled the platform. Two large bars were positioned to the left and right side of the wall, the 'Supe6' Logo shining behind both bars, the bright blue neon lights shining to allow the bartenders to prepare the drinks they had been asked for, large glasses dominating the back surface of the bar while a line of fridges sat underneath the black granite tops, the shelves filled with a variety of different alcoholic beverages.

"Miss Herveaux, what can I get you?" The bartender asked, recognizing her almost immediately as she cautiously looked down towards Sam who was eyeing the heavy crowd, not wanting to get roughly knocked or bashed.

"A gin and tonic and a diet coke please." She responded, observing the bartender who prepared their drinks in front of her. She smiled her thanks and handed him the relevant money before she handed Samantha her beverage. "Look, the others are sitting at the booth over there." Robyn resounded, her enhanced eyesight seeing the bubbly group of girls as she led Sam towards them.

Robyn smiled towards them, joining in with their conversation as they cleared space for the pair of them, making sure Sam was comfortable. All the while, Robyn couldn't help but smiling towards Pamela who was trying to sarcastically drop a man's intentions. Obviously the thigh high purple leather boots and dress had drawn the man to the Vampire who really couldn't display her emotions very well.

0-0-0

Eric was jogging down the curling staircase of his home. His low cut, deep purple vest shirt clung to his sides, his well formed bicep muscles glimmered with power as he heaved open the large oak door of his home, feeling Robyn's family heirloom resting between his pecks as the image of Bill lifted to his eyes.

"Your Majesty. I wasn't expecting you." Eric stated evenly, his gruff voice radiating towards Alcide and Gaspard who were just getting home from picking up Gaspard's brother Phillipe, another American Packmaster.

"I know, but I was instructed by Jessica to bring with me Robyn's friends. Something to do with a Bachelor party." Bill asked with an amused smile that inwardly grew as he took in the brief flash of panic and horror washing onto Eric's features that was quickly masked with a look of indifference.

"Really?" Eric voiced, "Come right in." Eric invited finally, pulling open the door further to allow Bill and Robyn's male Pack members into their home. He closed the door quickly after they had all moved into the building, the group respectively removing their shoes as they headed towards the living room, the comforting warm glow of the lamps radiated around the group as they all converged happily with each other, opening crates of beer or other alcoholic beverages as Gaspard seemed to chat and get requited with his brother.

However, Eric had to rest his hand suddenly to his head as Robyn's presence became known within his mind. The ancient vampire couldn't help but fall back into his mind, noticing Robyn illuminate Silver light radiating around the shield of his mind. He opened the door, curious as to what she could want to show him, but as he delved deeper into Robyn's presence and her mind he realised that she had unconsciously momentarily lost control of her emotions and her safeguard. Eric could only smile to himself, a love swelling deep within him and he consciously passed it to Robyn, feeling the familiar comfort washing over his fiancée as she dealt with the stressful situation she hadn't be prepared for.

Eric turned towards Bill and Alec who took in their wolfish company and struggled to find some sort of place to sit, pulling himself from his mind as he came back to the situation at hand. Eric however turned towards his vampire companions, having been thrusted into the role of host as his King and old friend looked at him.

"Can I interest you gentlemen to a drink?" Eric questioned as he watched their nodding heads. Eric smiled at them in return, his eyes falling on Robyn's brother Alcide who smiled towards him before the ancient Vampire headed towards the kitchen. He pulled out three elegantly expensive glasses before he pulled open the fridge and flask of blood he and Robyn kept in case either of them were hungry.

He poured the thick liquid into the glasses, observing the sickly sweet smell that washed to his nose, ignoring the instinct to release his fangs as he realised he had had very little to drink since Gaspard and his party had arrived due to limited time spent with Robyn.

Eric shook himself from his thoughts as he lifted the three glasses, two of them held strongly in one hand as he headed back down the thin corridor, passed the dining room that was to his right, noting how the noise levels were beginning to rise. Alec and Bill looked towards their elder, smiled and took their offered beverage before the three of them got lost amongst the wolf conversation.

"My goodness Alcide, do you remember when you first met my brother and Samantha?" Phillipe asked, his deep chestnut eyes sparkling with humour as they shone from underneath his dark bushy eyebrows his accent mixed with French and American aspects, a vital different compared to his brother who sounded far more English than his brother.

"Almost knocked the poor fellow out." Alcide said with an embarrassed smile as he looked towards Gaspard, the Packmaster rolling his eyes, not surprised that his brother would bring up the conversation; he was trying to tease him in front of the other wolves and like usual Gaspard wasn't going to react to him. "I am sorry for that Gaspard."

"No need." Gaspard expressed moving his hand a little as if to wave him off. "We were unaware that we were running in Robyn's territory. Phillipe should have been paying more attention to territory lines."

"Just think, if I hadn't almost knocked out your brother, if you had been conscious of Robyn's territory, we would have never of met; Gaspard and Samantha wouldn't be staying here and you wouldn't know you were about to become an Uncle." Alcide voiced, his eyebrows moving into a raised position, as he looked towards Phillipe with an all-knowing expression joyous that the pair were able to see each other again after a long time separated.

"Very good point. Just think, me an Uncle." He stated, shivering a little before he looked back towards Gaspard. "But what's worst is Gaspard, a father." Phillipe joked, nudging his brother who just looked at his brother, his eyes unable to hold the humour like Philippe's. Eric simply moved to talk with Alec who was suddenly rather happy to not be involved in the eventual fight that might have ensured between the brothers.

0-0-0

Robyn dropped her body wearily onto the booth chair, letting out the air in her lungs as she took another sip of her gin. Sam was smiling at her happily, noticing how Robyn had suddenly loosened up, and enjoying herself more as she danced with her wolves.

Sam had recognized how Robyn seemed to be taking all the people coming up to her in her stride, person after person, photo after photo, signature after signature. Sam really didn't know how she could do it; she did not have the patience to be able to smile and be so kind to complete strangers who interrupted her night out, but then Sam was very different to Robyn and the Packmaster knew that being with her fans was part of her job.

However, Robyn seemed to have gotten over the initial nervousness for the evening; maybe the large quantities of alcohol she had consumed relaxed her, but as Robyn smiled to her pregnant friend Sam realised that Robyn was in complete control, her mind so clear it was like she hadn't even had a drink.

"I'm jealous, if I had as much as you I would be on the floor." Sam laughed as Robyn smiled with her, righting her position as she quickly glanced at her phone to check the time before she gave Sam her undivided attention.

"That's the only problem by being half Vampire." Robyn smiled "I can't get drunk." She laughed just as Keera and Tammy collapsed next to Robyn, the latter looping her arm through Robyn's as she rested her head on her Alpha's shoulder.

"I tell ya, getting pretty rough out there." Tammy breathed just for Sam and Robyn to look towards her.

"Was pretty sure Pam was gonna bite that guys face off if he continued the way he was going." Keera replied in acknowledgement as the two girls giggled with each other, obviously having had a few too many drinks.

"Is Sookie and Jessica still getting eyed up by the rouge werewolves?" Robyn asked, her curiosity having spiked with interest as she looked towards her friends who simply nodded.

"Sookie's passed it too even care, but I think Jessica is enjoying the attention." Keera replied.

"Not surprising considering she's just broken up with her boyfriend."

"Let hope she doesn't go jumping into bed with one of them then. I wouldn't want to see you introducing one of the boys into the pack, they're only after one thing." Tammy stated nervously, speaking towards Robyn and Sam who could only smile at her reassuringly, knowing that this would soon not be her responsibility as her brother would be taking over from her.

"Well your lucky, you have Thomas to fight for you. Who do I have?" Keera asked, her glass still pressed firmly into her hand as she took a careful sip, trying not to sway in her seat as she drank.

"You have Sally, she sure as hell can put up a fight when she wants too." Robyn replied with a smile, which caused the girls around her to join in. However, the four of them were pulled from their thoughts when the familiar guitar rifts and notes of Robyn's written song 'Ignorance' resounded over the large speakers. People rushed to the dance floor, people screaming on the top of their lungs as they started to dance to Robyn's music.

Sam had to smile and encourage Robyn who had suddenly shrunk deeper into her seat as she tried to hide from the people, embarrassed that she was to listen to her music. The DJ made her cheeks flush even deeper crimson when he declared to the whole club that she was currently in the building and Samantha really couldn't control her laughter as Keera and Tammy dragged her to the dance floor, urging her to sing for them as they danced.

Robyn continued to dance for the next forty-five minutes or so, but as her and her girlfriends continued to enjoy themselves, the rouge wolves started to get more proficient and assured in the way they talked and spoke to Robyn and her friends. The Packmaster was finding it very awkward and was struggling to stop herself from hitting one of the guys as he continued to force himself onto Tammy who was politely moving away from him and leaving Sally to do the bolshie talking to get him to leave them alone.

However, Robyn knew that the quick telling off and the moving away from the boys would only work for a small time and now it seemed Sally had had enough. She was currently undergoing a face off, having shoved the guys rather viciously away from her. Robyn knew that the space was wide enough to not cause that much damage or to wound others if they were to get into a fight, but Robyn was being watched and she knew she needed to try and prevent a fight as best she could.

"Come on Sally, he's not worth it." Robyn voiced as she pressed her hands to Sally's shoulders, trying to drag her away and back towards the table where she noticed both Sam and Pamela were watching the confrontation with interest.

"That's it she-wolf, do as your told." The boy snarled, his eyes dark with conflict, his voice gruff with arousal as he laughed and joked with the woman, trying to get them to fight with him.

"We can look after ourselves thanks." Robyn replied sickly sweet, turning Sally and her group around, Sookie struggling more than the others as she stumbled towards their booth. However as they walked away the young man who had been harassing Sally moved at lightening speed and brought Robyn's feet from underneath her, causing the Packmaster to land on her back, the air washing from her lungs as she growled and flung herself back to her feet.

"That was uncalled for." Robyn growled, her eyes glowing violet as the wolf within her flared with anger. Her girls rallying around her as they faced their own opponent from the opposing pack. Robyn was surprised by how the other Supernaturals around them seemed to look away uninterested, obviously willing to allow them to scuffle and come up with their own resolution.

"Don't hold back or I am going to break you." The leader snarled at Robyn. The Packmaster just smiled towards him, watching as he bent down and stretched his back, turning his neck from left to right and popping it with a series of clicks in rapid succession, trying to loosen up his body in preparation.

"Honey, you're going to need all the help you can get." Robyn laughed, her lips forming into an elegant smile, her scar shining underneath the bright lights that flashed over the dancing crowd as well as the fighting group. The wolf rushed at Robyn. The hybrid dipped and weaved right, curling her palm into a tight fist, landing a blow to the wolves' neck, causing him to fling out of control. Robyn just smiled as she took another step to regain her posture. "Come on then, give me your best shot." She chuckled, the others of her party and his had suddenly started on each other and Robyn could hear his growling from his crouched position in front of her.

The guy ran at her again, grasping hold of her shoulder to keep her from moving as he raised his other fist as if to land a blow, Robyn just grasped hold of the hand that was being held on her shoulder and twisted it behind his back, shoving him away just in the nick of time as his hand was only a hairs breath away from her jaw. Robyn was just about to land a blow to the back of his shoulder just for him to sidestep to the right, just enough so he was out of Robyn's reach.

But, back at the table both Pam and Samantha were watching on with humour shining within their eyes as they took in the rather typical bar fight that you would find in movies. Sam laughed as she watched Robyn sauntering up towards the guy who constantly lunged for her, obviously not up to her impeccable fighting ability, not wanting to admit that he would lose to a girl.

"Color me impressed, you guys know how to party." Pam voiced towards Sam, her face voided of all emotion as she looked towards Sam who had also turned her attention towards the vampire.

"I'm surprised you're not joining in."

"That requires leg work, its far better watching from here." Pam finished, as she looked towards her vampire sister who punched the guy right in the eye, the guy stumbling away from her as he cradled his bruised eyes. Sam just chuckled as she lifted her glass towards the vampire who awkwardly lifted an empty one of her own and chinked it with the werewolf before the pair of them pulled their attention back to Robyn's pack; obviously enjoying the entertainment as Hannah, Jessica and Sookie joined them.

Quickly, before the guy could respond with a follow-up, Robyn swiftly punched the guy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the werewolf and stunning him for a brief moment. The fight had taken the pair of them dangerously close to the edge of the arena, Robyn wobbling dangerously by the steps that led to the main area, her girls grunting and landing blow after blow all around her as they defended themselves with ease.

Robyn shot another round of punches towards the guy, making easy work of the wolf who had been rendered open to another attack and Robyn was wondering when he was going to give up, but she was brought out of her thoughts as the guy lunged towards her just for Robyn to oblige him with another offensive. She placed a simple sidekick into the werewolves' stomach, doubling him over before she followed that up with a quick rising uppercut.

The crowed watching their fight let out a collective wince for the man just for him to stumble, lashing out towards Robyn who wasn't expecting the inexperienced attack and was flung towards the wall. But, she took the attack as an advantage and by using her environment to adapt her move; she back flipped onto the wall and pushed off towards her opponent. The maneuver sent her front flipping towards the man and just before she reached the wolf, she flattened her body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with his adversary though, Robyn opted to wrap his feet around his neck instead.

The maneuver caught the chap off guard as he was recovering his wits once again. Robyn gave him an apologetic shrug, mid air. As if to say, "sorry" for what was going to come next. The hybrid used her momentum in a creative way, instead of piling into her opponent; instead, she jerked to the right and swung around the man. Then, when she was directly behind her opponent, Robyn curled her legs into her body and angled her figure towards the ground, changing the direction of his fall, putting the weight of his jump into a powerful throw.

The man was pulled off his feet violently and was thrown across the floor. He skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. The other end of the dance floor stopped him, about five feet from the wall at the back of the dance floor. A groan escaped his lips as the pain from the attack started setting in.

Robyn looked up and her eyes opened with surprise. As Robyn was about to let go of the guy, during the throw, she had planted both hands on the ground. When she completed the attack, she sprang off her hands, throwing herself into a quick back spring, followed by another, another, and another to build momentum. When she was almost to her attacker, the hybrid bounded off the ground and threw herself into a spin that would have made an expert gymnast jealous. Flattening out in the air like a sideways whirling tornado, so that her body was perpendicular with the guy's as she neared the fallen werewolf, Robyn's spin got increasingly fast as she whipped her arms in and out, efficiently putting Robyn into an almost uncontrollable rotation, arced at the man.

Just as Robyn was about to reach her attacker, the hybrid threw one of her legs out, shin angled down. The entire force from the spin was pushed into her leg. The entire room was silent and it was as if time itself was holding its breath as Robyn descended. Every person watching the fight was so enthralled, watching for the next move in the epic fight.

The guy barely had time to breath, let alone dodge. But, it was a testament to his experience in battle that he kept the presence of mind to roll to the right in a desperate dodge, towards the wall of the dance floor. Just in time.

Robyn's leg smashed into the ground, slamming into the ground with her knee and shin flat into the wood, crushing the floor into a torrent of splinters that rose up around her in the air.

Seeing the guy dodge, most warriors would have allowed their opponent to stand up. That was the honorable thing to do. But, there are no rules in a bar fight. With the speed of a cat, while the splinters were still hanging mid air, Robyn spun her body around and swept her foot towards her opponent's head. The attack was so quick that he wasn't hurt; it actually pushed the werewolf a foot and a half into the air.

Swiftly, Robyn rolled forward and halfway through, slid straight, so that she slid under the guy and stopped facing the rising werewolves' back. The guy cocked both arms back and double punched upwards into Robyn's back. Air whooshed from the hybrid's lungs as she was pushed even higher into the air. The impact from the attack gave Robyn a couple feet between her and her attacker.

Robyn looked to her right and saw the lip of the dance floor, just an arms length away now, "This is going to hurt you, just as much as it is going to hurt me." Robyn promised him with a forewarned wince. Robyn quickly performed a handspring to her feet, crouched just under the guy with her legs coiled underneath her. Robyn exploded from the ground towards his rising form. She grabbed the wolf around the waist; twisted mid air, and arched the two of them towards the wall, easily angling the guys head first, towards the raised lip of the dance floor.

The werewolf collided with the raised floor and his head plowed through the woodwork with a painful cracking and crunching sound as the wood shattered under the enormous pressure from the attack. Robyn let go and managed to aim herself towards the level below. She landed with ease and rolled to her feet. Then, Robyn looked back at the werewolf and a look of brief sadness flashed across her face.

His body hung vertical for the briefest moment, suspended in an ephemeral moment in time, then he collapsed, head still firmly stuck into the ground. The rest of him hit the ground in an uncomfortable position, but he was still breathing.

"Ouch." Robyn winced as Keera came rushing to her side "That had to hurt." Robyn continued before James and his buddies came rushing in to respond to the outburst of a fight. When he noticed that it was Robyn and her group, Keera nursing a nasty black eye and Sally supporting a split lip he couldn't help but smile. His eyes then washed down to the guy that his Packmaster had knocked out, the bouncer placing his hand firmly to his hip.

"About time someone taught that guy a lesson." James said with a smile.

"Well, when he wakes up you can tell him he was beaten by a Packmaster." Robyn chuckled just as Keera looked down at one of her hands and noticed one of her nails were bleeding.

"Dammit!" She snapped to herself, causing her pack members to look at her "I broke a nail!" She exclaimed in frustration and caused Robyn and her friends to laugh at her.

0-0-0

Eric was favorably conversing with Alcide and Gaspard, the English Packmaster surprised by how well Alcide and Eric seemed to deal with each other. Samantha had expressed multiple times Robyn's panic over her brothers and now Fiancée's relationship, expressing that the pair of them could hardly stand each other.

But, as Gaspard observed the two, he knew that something must have happened over the last couple of years. Maybe it was the mutual understanding of Robyn's predicament that led to her Vampire turning, or the fact that the pair of them had learnt to love Robyn in very different ways had resulted in this uncanny friendship.

Nevertheless, even though Alcide was currently talking to the ancient Vampire Eric was pulled from the conversation when he shoved his head towards the front door, obviously hearing something coming up his driveway. The Vampire excused himself, his towering form walking towards the large oak door that allowed the loud giggles and shouting voices to symbolize the return of the women.

The Viking vampire couldn't help the uncommon smile from falling onto his lips as he took in the stumbling girls in front of him. Robyn had her shoes in her hand, her heel having somehow snapped rendering them useless. Keera was wincing whenever she touched the surrounding skin on her left eye while Sally was dabbing a tissue to her lip.

As they continued to stumble up the driveway Jessica and Hannah were in hysterics, Samantha was standing closely towards Robyn as the two wolves laughed and joked with the younger wolves that obeyed Robyn. However, Eric's smile widened when Robyn lifted her eyes towards him, a blissful smile washing to her own lips as she grew closer towards him, her bare feet padding against the cold pathway of their drive.

Eric moved aside, pressing his back to the doorframe as Robyn allowed the others to move into the house before her, her eyes studying her friends well being carefully, her sensitive hearing not failing to notice the joyful drunken noises as the guys and girls converged with each other once again.

"I take it from the lack of shoes, the bruises and the drunken ladies you had a good evening." Eric smiled as he closed the door behind Robyn who stood very close to him, her head resting on the back of her neck as she hummed up towards him, purring in contentment.

"What do you expect when a pack of female wolves and a few vampire friends go out for a drink." Robyn laughed, resulting in Eric's own smile to wash onto his features as the others welcomed and conversed with each other. Samantha and Gaspard talking within in a heated discussion, the Packmaster obviously displeased by the beat up appearances of some of the ladies; considering Tammy had a large rip in her jacket, the sleeve hanging dangerously apart from the seams while Robyn was unable to repair her broken heel.

"Why am I not surprised that you were involved in a bar fight?" Eric voiced as Robyn moved her hands to the base of his shirt, lifting the material so her hands were positioned underneath and started to slide her fingers across the toned muscles of his stomach. Robyn smiled seductively as she watched the darkness take over his eyes, his desire spiraling around him.

"Admit it, my knack of getting into trouble drew you to me." She declared as his hands landed on her hips, emboldened Robyn slid her entire hand underneath his shirt again and splayed her fingers over his sides, feeling the curving of his waist as she reached up on her tiptoes. She brushed her lips over his. He caught her bottom lip between his, kissing her with as much unrestraint before the pair of them pulled away as the voice of Gaspard grew louder.

"Please tell me you didn't start a fight." Gaspard sighed as he looked down towards his girlfriend who was looking up at him with her mouth open as she glared up at him a little.

"Do you really think I'm in a position too?" Sam replied hotly, one of her hands pressed to her hip as she looked up towards her boyfriend who gave a brief look over his shoulder towards his brother who was laughing at the whole thing, his eyes observing the intense conversation as he found the humor in the situation. "Robyn started it!"

"I did not!" Robyn exclaimed, feigning hurt as she pushed herself from Eric's chest as she felt the warm softness of her carpet between her toes as she headed into the cramped living room, noting how Alec was struggling to calm an excited Hannah while Bill seemed to be trying to talk with a drunken Sookie. "Sally was the one who initiated it, I wasn't about to leave her on her own to face four rather large werewolves."

"Hey, don't try to pass the blame, those guys had been bugging us all evening. They deserved what they got." Sally stated, wincing as she pressed the tissue back to her swollen lip, moving her eyes to her hand as she noticed the droplets of blood that was smudged onto the napkin. "Besides did you really expect us to go through the evening without getting into some trouble?"

"That's not the point." Robyn replied with a smile as Keera came to stand next to her sister, pushing her long hair over her shoulder as she gently pressed her eye.

"What the point is…" Keera started before a more valuable point seemed to come to her and her expression changed with the thought "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Like what?" Alcide asked, his large arms holding onto Sookie who was swaying on her feet as she tried to understand the conversation, having pushed away from her ex-boyfriend.

"She literally wrapped her legs around the guys neck and swung him to the floor." Keera expressed

"Don't forget the backflips!" Hannah exclaimed, "The backflips were cool!"

"You can do a backflip?" Alcide asked, one of his eyebrows rose as he looked towards his sister "Since when?"

"Since forever." Robyn said with a bemused shake of the head. "How else did you think I broke the heel of my shoe?" Robyn finished with a smile, rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to quickly change the subject.

"Well I don't know about you guys but we're just about ready to head off." Tammy voiced, her arms wrapped firmly around her boyfriend who had his own arms wrapped around her shoulders, a loving smile on his lips as he planted a very gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Good idea." Alcide stated, shooting Phillipe a cautious look before he moved his eyes down towards Sookie who was unusually quiet and swaying on her feet. "I'll take you home Sookie."

Sookie just nodded her head as she allowed herself to be guided to the door, her balance was appalling needing Alcide's help to walk as she clung onto him. The others followed suit, leaving Gaspard and his company in the living room while Eric and Robyn headed towards the door to say goodbye to their guests.

"Thanks for coming Sookie." Robyn whispered into the fairies ear as they embraced. Sookie just squeezed as tight as she could before she stepped back into Alcide's strong arms. However, Robyn and Eric knew what was happening before Alcide could even register Sookie's bent over posture, the young woman clinging onto her stomach as she brought up the alcohol her body couldn't digest. Sookie's vomit splattered over the driveway and Alcide's shoes; Robyn seriously struggled to hold back the laughter that rose into her throat as she took in Alcide's unimpressed expression while Eric just smirked towards his fiancée's brother.

"She must be very excited for you to take her home." Eric responded coolly which Alcide replied with a cold glare, that was enough to drive Robyn into hysterics and the back of her hand couldn't hide her amusement any further.

"You're a wonderful sister you know that." He growled at Robyn who just smiled and nodded her head, her body still swaying with her stifled laughter,

"And don't you know it!" She replied before Alcide guided Sookie towards his Van while Robyn and Eric continued to say their farewells to their friends and companions.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Drop of True Blood**

**Miniseries: Vows of Midnight**

The sunlight was struggling to bombard the vampire's that were contentedly sleeping amongst the large duvet and pillows of the king-sized bed; the lovers amorously having their legs intertwined with each other while the large Viking vampire had his arm draped lazily over his fiancée.

However, the young hybrid stirred from her sleep, her body jumping a little as her muscles contracted, her lover unconsciously tightening his grip on her body as Robyn finally fluttered her eyes open, squinting as her violet eyes became accustomed to the gloomy atmosphere, the heavy blinds still firmly wrapped over the windows; the hybrid knowing that it was not just this room, but the whole top level of the house.

Robyn couldn't help but smile as she took in Eric's peaceful demeanor, his eyes still firmly closed as he rested. His hair had fanned out around his head, his blonde locks lying against the soft cushions he had pushed his head to, his chest bare as he continued to cuddle Robyn. The hybrid simply admired him, his attractive features had only added to her initial attraction to Eric, and now, having spent over 4 years together his good looks contributed to his admirable character and overall charm.

As Robyn watched Eric's torso rising and falling with unneeded air she couldn't help but feel very inadequate compared to him. He was perfect; from the beautiful ice blue eyes, the stubble that covered his chiseled jaw and chin, but also his immaculately kept flaxen locks that welcomed her hands as she teased him.

She knew Eric did not care for her altered looks, but Robyn couldn't help but be concerned considering what kind of man he was before he met her. Robyn knew of his adulterous ways; not caring whom he slept with, whom he killed or whom he blackmailed into getting what he wanted. But as Robyn looked at him now, feeling the smooth skin of her unharmed cheek she had wished that Daniel Smithers had not affected her so physically when she was only a teenager. Being an Eighteen-year-old girl with a deforming claw mark scar on her face only added to the fuel for the bullies who picked on her when she was younger.

However, Robyn knew that she had gotten over her deformities a long time, accepting them as part of who she was but at the lowest times of her life she couldn't prevent the worries and the fear from washing into her mind and her heart. It was times like these, when she realized just how lucky she was that her insecurities seemed to get the better of her.

Eric could tell her over and over again that it was not her appearance that drew her to him, it was not her voice or the way she dressed, it was her personality. Her natural ability to command her Pack, the way she held herself and stood up for what she believed in when she was threatened. Eric had even joked many times that her capability of finding trouble always drew him to her. Even though he comforted her by his words her heart was never able to accept them fully. That was the reason for times like these when she could admire him without him knowing and think of just how lucky she was.

She knew that she had been a fantastic influence on him. He had undergone a one hundred and eighty degree turn, completely changing into the man who was lying in front of her. A man who could love someone and be loved in return; instead of manipulating woman for his way with them, instead of rushing in on impulse to murder someone he took the time to consider other options.

Robyn knew that her brother and Sookie were astounded by how accepting she was of Eric. Sookie struggled with their concept of death, blackmail and battle strategies; but then again, she did not have to deal with the pressures of authority and protecting those they loved. Robyn and Eric lived in a world where anything and everything was out to get them and the need to protect those important outweighed the risks of capture or the untimely demise of the people who got in their way. Besides, Robyn had done some atrocious things in her past, actions that Sookie did not know of.

Robyn just looked towards her phone that was resting on her bedside table, taking in the time and gulping a little. It was already three in the afternoon and she had her final dress fitting that she needed to attend to in about an hour. She inwardly cursed too herself before she turned back towards Eric, running a hand through his hair before she planted a kiss to his forehead, noting how her lover did not even flinch as she managed to evacuate herself from the tangle of his long limbs and headed towards their shared ensuite bathroom.

Once she was ready she tip toed from the bathroom, taking another affectionate look towards Eric who had not moved since she left him as she headed for the door. She could feel the carpet under her bare feet, her sandals firmly pressed into her hand as she tried to remain as quiet as she could as she snuck passed the room Alec and Hannah were staying in, knowing they would still be resting.

However, she grimaced as the hybrid headed further down her spiraling staircase, feeling the warm rays of the sun washing over her figure, Robyn making sure she stuck to the shadows for a few moments as the vampire side of her body got accustomed to the sudden rays of the sunlight.

She was not surprised to see Samantha sitting amongst the heavy cushioned sofa with a mug of steaming tea in her hand as Robyn moved into the lounge, dropping her sandals by the door before she herself collapsed into the chair.

"Good sleep?" Samantha asked, her eyes showing small purple bruises under her eyes as she looked towards the hybrid who nodded enthusiastically as she once again checked her phone

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Robyn said with a small smile "Yourself?"

"Could have been better." Samantha sighed as she offered Robyn her own small smile.

"Little'en keeping you awake?" Robyn asked with a comforting expression as she continued to study Sam who was unconsciously stroking the swell of her abdomen.

"A little." Sam started. "Becoming harder to find a comfortable position so I can fall asleep."

"It's not long now, then you defiantly won't be getting any sleep." Robyn laughed before she lifted her head towards her brother who came to see if she was ready.

"You ready?" Alcide asked her gently. Robyn just smiled as she heaved her figure to a standing position, moving the hem of her shirt over the waistband of her jeans as she stooped to pick up her shoes.

"You fancy a trip?" Robyn invited as she looked towards Samantha once again.

"Where you going?"

"Last minute dress fitting." Robyn said, her hands busy with tying the buckles of her shoes "Janice couldn't make it due to sorting the Salon for her few days off."

"She'll be here by this evening, but unfortunately Robyn's going to be stuck with my view." Alcide responded as he too perched to the edge of the sofa.

"And you want me to give an honest to god, female opinion." Samantha expressed with a small smile as she looked towards Robyn who smiled.

"Alcide's opinion counts up to a point, but you can give me the womanly insight that he can't." Robyn urged.

"Besides, it gets you out of the house." Alcide voiced as he pulled himself to his full height.

"Alright, I'll come." Sam voiced as she shoved her figure to the edge of the chair.

"I'll let Gaspard know your leaving." Robyn suddenly expressed as she lunged through the doorway and headed deeper into the house while Alcide jumped towards Sam, holding out his hand to help her to her feet.

0-0-0

Sam didn't want to admit it but she was rather happy to have left the half dark house. The sunlight was shining brightly down over Shreveport, the large shopping streets a hive of activity as the three of them headed down the typically American pathways. The small wolf was rather glad she had Alcide standing protectively over her, most of the pedestrians moved out of their way, not wanting to get on Alcide's bad side as he prevented her from being knocked and pushed by the hustle and bustle of the shoppers.

However, Robyn had pushed a large pair of sunglasses to her eyes, a long-sleeved jumper was wrapped over her arms and chest and her jeans prevented her body coming into contact with a large amount of sunlight. Samantha knew this was her way of protecting her half vampire body from becoming to fiery; Robyn had obviously found ways to counteract the vampire trait and was able to limit her exposure and go about her everyday activity.

Alcide wrapped his arm around Robyn shoulders after her shoulder was shoved by a rather uptight businessman and was sent stumbling. Sam was about to send him some rather nasty provocations but Robyn just waved her away saying she was alright before she lifted her hand towards the path of sunlight, obviously feeling the intense heat of a Louisianan summer. Robyn breathed a sigh of relief once they had made there way to the bridal shop.

The pregnant English werewolf could see the snow-white wooden trimmings of the shop. The white paneling twisted and spiraled into elegant shapes and patterns, enhancing the beauty of the large gowns that rested on the mannequins just inside the shop window. Large clusters of flowers bloomed and radiated with colour while wedding shoes and jewellery were positioned to enhance the elegance and visual beauty of the window.

Just above the window, against another ivory white panel held the 'Rivendell Bridal', the elegant elvish type style enhanced the gorgeousness of the golden letters as Robyn strode through the large, glass door that once again held the shop name against the windowpane.

Robyn smiled as she heard the clanging of the bell above her head. Her body relaxing as she retreated into the safety of the building, removing her sunglasses to the top of her head as she immediately headed towards the reception area that was manned by one of the staff. The young lady smiled towards Robyn, her eyes trailing to the large scar on her cheek before recognition suddenly washed into her features.

"You're Robyn Herveaux!" The young girl stuttered. Robyn could only give her a gentle smile, knowing the girl must have been no older than twenty, obviously learning the trade.

"That's right." Robyn beamed, again causing the young lady to blush, the colour in her cheeks reddening, as she understood the embarrassment to the whole situation. The young celebrity again turned towards Alcide who was uncomfortably padding towards her while Samantha continued to gaze at the gowns that littered the railings.

"But what are you doing here?" She blundered again, her shaking hands fumbling with the pages of the diary that was sat in front of her, unable to turn the pages to the correct date to see if the Singer had an appointment.

"I'm here for a wedding dress fitting. It's been arranged for the last two weeks." Robyn voiced again noting how the girl turned to face her, all composure and professionalism having been flown out the window.

"A wedding dress…" She whispered to herself, trailing off as her mind started to process everything, getting over her star struck just as a copper haired woman moved from the room behind the receptionist.

"Robyn! There you are." Sarah expressed with a smile, holding out her hand for her client to shake. Sarah had been her seamstress since the beginning, having understood what it was the celebrity had wanted and had drawn and then created the elegant dress. The young woman had her deep copper hair tied high in a pony tail, her mane falling to the middle of her back as she came to face Robyn with her exceptionally bright blue eyes.

Robyn just smiled at the young woman who was dressed in a pair of smart trousers and a fitted blouse. Sam continued to study the whole situation, bemused at the young girls reaction to her friend, but as she watched Robyn conversing with the woman in front of her, she knew that this Sarah must have been with Robyn since the start and knew her dress better than anyone. "You must be here for your last fitting."

"Kinda, it's more like the last chance to figure out if everything fits okay. After all, the wedding's tomorrow." Robyn said with a breathy smile as her and her company followed after Sarah who was heading towards the private area of the shop. Sam couldn't help but admire the vintage feel of the bridal boutique; from the light purple patterned wallpaper, to the cream cheval mirror that hung floor to ceiling on one side of the room. Another rack of dresses hung in a wardrobe that made Sam realized that these must have been the dresses the staff was working on. As Sam looked around she was not surprised that Robyn had chosen to find her white gown from here for it radiated Robyn's personality.

"Well, here it is." Sarah replied with a large smile as she moved the hangers that held other woman's dresses before she pulled out Robyn's. Robyn had to smile towards Sam who had perched onto the large cream sofa that was positioned on the other wall to the mirrors, excitement bubbling within her friend as she anticipated Robyn's unveiling. "I have to say we were surprised when you came to us. When we had heard of your engagement we were certain you were to find a more elaborate gown. We've never done a celebrity wedding dress before." Sarah finished as she allowed Robyn to remove her shoes and jacket to prepare for her unchanging.

"I've only ever living in Shreveport and I come from a contractors family. I'm not one to splash out on an expensive wedding like Kate Bosworth. Its not who me or Eric are, we only have close friends coming to the wedding as it is." Robyn said with a cheery smile, removing her sandal as she held onto Alcide's hand for support. "Besides, I wanted to do something special for Eric and your dresses take influence from Medieval and Celtic styles. Eric is after all a Viking, I think he will appreciate the thought." Robyn laughed, smiling towards Sam and Alcide who knew Robyn would have chosen a very simple gown or worn a very low key, untraditional dress if she hadn't of found 'Rivendell Bridal'.

"Come on then, I'm sure your brother is dying to see you dressed up for a change." Sarah said with a small smile as she bustled Robyn into the changing room, her dress held firmly in her hands as she prepared to help the celebrity into her gear, knowing that Samantha was holding her jewellery.

As soon as Sam saw the door to Robyn's changing room open she was on her feet, moving quickly to Alcide's side as she took in the elegant beauty of the woman in front of her. Sam's lips burst into fabulously large smile as she watched Robyn holding to her long gown, moving the material from her feet as she looked down at the ground. If she could blush she knew she would be as the celebrity moved her eyes towards her brother's bewildered expression and Sam's exuberant smile.

"You look beautiful." Alcide breathed, stepping towards Robyn as he placed his hands to the base of Robyn's forearms, holding her at arms length to observe her. Sam could see that Sarah had moved to stand to the side, observing the family conversation as Robyn looked up at her brother.

"You think so?" Robyn said with a stifled laugh before she wrapped her arms around her brother who clung onto her tightly.

"Mum would be so proud of you." Alcide whispered, his breath tickling Robyn's neck as she closed her eyes, fighting the tears as she continued to hold her brother.

"You too." She replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she stepped away, her small pumps glistening under the long skirt as she turned to observe her reflection in the mirror as Sam perched herself to the side of the chair, her hands on her stomach as she watched Robyn reviewing her reflection.

The gown was an all in one style, made in matt satin and chiffon that was embellished with glass beads, pearls and crystals. She lifted her hand, the skin of her fingertips fingered the beading that was housed along the edges of the neckline and the gathered chiffon panel to highlight the feature and enhance the echoing 'V' shape that had initially drawn Robyn to the style and was enthralled by how flattering the style was for her.

As she continued to look at the gown her enhanced eyesight lingered over every inch. The bodice featured a glamorous finish with the delicate hand beading of glass seed beads over the gathers, two feature brooches and a drop belt that was also beaded with crystal and pearls.

She could feel the elegant chiffon sleeves fitted to her elbow before it fluted to the wrist and into the draping point. She had watched as Sarah laced up the back by the modesty panel, making sure the back covered her large Maenad scars before sweeping to the one foot long train that followed behind her.

However, Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when Sam heaved herself to her feet, cradling her swollen stomach as she excused herself. Robyn turned her attention to her friend, concern washing to her eyes as she watched her, pulling at the hem of her dress as she watched Alcide helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Robyn asked with concern, moving towards Sam, her mind briefly understanding how the dress did not move from it's fitted position as she walked.

"I'm fine." Sam started with a smile as she waved away their concern. "It's just the baby got so excited she pushed on my bladder." Sam finished as she headed towards the bathroom. Robyn simply smiled down at her, not fully registering what Sam had said before the siblings suddenly turned to face each other, understanding what it was Samantha had just let slip.

"Did she just say 'she'?" Robyn asked after a few minutes, unconsciously leaning towards her brother who nodded towards her with a smile.

"They're having a little girl." Alcide chuckled

"But, that's fantastic!" Robyn cried, encircling her brother's neck once again as he held her.

"What is?" Sam innocently spoke as she stood in front of Robyn.

"Nothing. Can I suggest something though?" The singer queried as her little friend looked up at her skeptically before giving her a nod. " N, that's how you should spell it, none of the I N crap." Robyn remarked which caused Alcide's booming laugh to radiate around the group as understanding washed into Samantha's features and she joined in the laughter.

After the small group had calmed down Sarah had pulled out the other little tidbits that Robyn was to be wearing. The young singer pulled up her hair in roughly the same way Janice was planning to style it and then she took the box Sarah was holding out to her.

Robyn's face seemed to lighten as she realised what it was her seamstress was handing to her. The young celebrity took the velvet box from the young lady and opened the box carefully. Inside lay the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen. She had asked for it to be specially crafted by Swarovski and they had not disappointed her. Lying amongst the padded box lay a beautiful pendant of two Foxes that were holding hands, their tails entangling together as they stood on their hind paws.

Robyn beamed at Sarah who returned Robyn's happiness with one of her own as the hybrid opened the chain and placed the pendant around her neck; hanging just by the brand of her wolf Pack, the simple piece of jewellery bringing life and personality to the overall simple and elegant gown. Robyn watched Alcide's and Sam's eyes flutter to the necklace, unsure as to why Robyn's had reacted in the way she had. She just smiled at them.

"It's part of Eric's family crest. His human family I mean, not Godric's. I got it specially made." Robyn explained, answering their unspoken question as she turned to look back at her reflection, surprising herself by how pleased everything had turned out.

Sarah asked Robyn to walk around, to make sure the dress fitted her okay, feeling the weight of the dress as she walked and scrutinizing the hem of the large skirts to make sure the dress was not too long and would not be damaged considering Robyn and Eric would be getting married at the same place Eric had proposed to her.

"Well everything looks fantastic. I don't think there is anything more I can do." Sarah expressed as she moved her long ginger side fringe from her blue eyes as she looked up towards Robyn from the hem of the skirts.

"I think your right." Robyn replied as she shot Alcide another smile, noting how the pride and love shone deeply within his eyes as Sarah spoke to Sam about how the dress needed to tightened, emergency care and other relevant things that Sam and her sister would be looking out for.

0-0-0

Eric was patiently waiting for his tailor to bring him his finished jacket. The normalcy of the whole situation vibrated over Eric undead figure as he stood amongst the dark oak furnished walls, wardrobes and furniture of his regular tailor. Alfred, his loyal tailor had fitted most of the suits in his possession, he had also helped with the creation of the leather jacket Robyn had purchased him a few years ago; Eric knew there was no one better to fit his Wedding attire considering the old man knew his measurements better than the vampire.

However, his mind was a little unfocused due to the variety of different text Robyn had sent him that day. Texts verging on dirty, commenting about what he was wearing, or what he would like to do to her if he was with her right now. She was teasing him, sending him texts at different time intervals as she continued to constantly remind him of what she wanted that evening. It was beginning to drive him to a whole new level of arousal as his mind constantly flashed to images of her suggested clothing that she was currently wearing, or imaging the things she was describing to him.

The ancient Vampire had barely registered Robyn's departure that afternoon, now he couldn't get her out of his head. Robyn had also braved the insanely human and very busy city centre of Shreveport to make sure her own wedding outfit was fitted the way she wanted it. For the first time in his life he was rather relieved that Robyn was the kind of person not to make such a big deal out of their wedding.

People like Kim Kardashian and other Celebrities seemed to spend millions on the one day of their life, enjoying the spectacle and the big show, missing the whole point of the wedding in the first place. Robyn was more down to earth, wanting nothing more than her close friends and family to attend and Eric was thankful for that as it seemed the pair of them wanted nothing more to share their special day with the important people involved with them.

Eric knew that a single magazine photographer was to attend the ceremony; Robyn's agent who was also attending the ceremony had confronted both Robyn and Eric. He had declared that their small, simplistic wedding was very much anticipated by Robyn's fans and by allowing the world a few pictures of their special day would allow the media and insight into the life they lived and maybe to keep the media at bay for the first few months of their married life.

The Viking was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard the shuffling of Alfred's shoes against the carpet of his shop. The towering vampire was standing in front of the three mirrors that showed him every angle of his suit while his companion Gaspard was sitting on one of the chairs, his arms crossed against his chest as he waited. Eric had hoped that Alcide would have been back at the house in time, the beta wolf obviously having planned to help the rest of his pack with the set up the ceremony but he had also suggested he come with his soon to be brother-in-law. Instead he was attending his final fitting with Robyn's English Packmaster friend who seemed to think he could be doing something far better than what he was.

"Here we are then Eric, I finished it this morning, one of my finest jackets yet." Alfred stated, his voice horse and shaky as he wearily headed towards the vampire who removed his hands from his pockets, pulling his eyes from his reflection as he turned to Alfred the tailor.

"Thank you Alfred, your tailoring never disappoints." Eric responded as he took in the fantastic curve of his silver waistcoat, noting how the buttons fastened without the material pulling at the buttons. His grey tie knotted attractively before it flared and disappeared underneath his waistcoat, enhancing the attractive fitting as it brought colour to the white shirt that was tucked into his trousers.

"Your most welcome Eric, besides, your one of my most valuable customers. The youngsters of this age prefer their suits to be tailored in a very different way."

"Trust me Alfred, I have yet to disregard a suit you tailored for me. The craftsmanship is far to excellent." Eric praised, not missing Gaspard's roll of the eye as he simply adjusted his seated position.

"Do you think you could stop with the flattery and just get on with it?" Gaspard asked, his unusual accent vibrating around the shop causing both Eric and Alfred to turn their attention towards him. The older gentleman looking over his glasses at the Brit who had spoken.

"Young man, I can see that you have very broad shoulders so must struggle in wearing a suit jacket, surely if you had a tailored jacket, you may appreciate it more considering you may not rip the material."

"I don't doubt that, perhaps I have yet to find a good tailor over in England." Gaspard sounded, leaning forward on his knees as Eric gave a very brief smile towards him.

"It is very hard to find a good tailored suit these days." Eric responded, placing his hands back in his pockets again after Alfred had helped him slip into the suit jacket. Overall Eric was impressed by Alfred's work and he couldn't help but admire his handiwork, hoping that Robyn would appreciate the suit as much as he was, even if Gaspard couldn't care less. Maybe he could ask Roman or maybe Alcide when they arrived back at the house.

0-0-0

Robyn had asked Alcide if she could drop her dress and relevant items off at the hotel before they got back home. Robyn knew that she had to be the one to stay in a hotel due to the lack of light tight buildings in Shreveport. As it was they were spending their wedding night at the Hotel Camellia in Dallas so Eric was able to enjoy his stay without the worry of being tormented by the sun, it was a good thing Eric could fly; she knew they would be there in less than twenty minutes.

However, as she arrived back home she was suddenly rushed to the clearing that was to hold her wedding. Her friends had been preparing the clearing for most of the day and their enthusiasm hadn't been swayed as she walked into the brightly lit greenery. Sunny white fairy lights littered the trees and vines, spiraling and intertwining with each other, illuminating the colorful flowers and beautiful foliage that brought the overwhelming natural feel to the clearing as Robyn looked at where they would be standing, overlooking the lake that twinkled and shone due to the moon, stars and lights that had been placed by her friends.

"Oh you guys! This looks fantastic!" Robyn mused, her hands held by her mouth as she looked on in awe at the beauty of her surroundings. She had always wanted to hold the wedding ceremony outside, and looking around her now her friends hadn't disappointed her. Within the depths of her territory, the wolf within her relaxed at the peaceful ambiance of the woodland around her.

But, she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her brother calling for her, obviously having some sort of crisis back at the house. She excused herself, ordering her friends to get a good night sleep before she rush back to the house, her vampire speed not letting her down as she swept her fringe over her forehead to notice Janice waiting patiently for her sister who crushed her to her body in a tight embrace.

The pair headed into the house, the hybrid noticing how she had returned home about two hours after sunlight and Robyn was seriously hoping Eric would be getting here soon. After all she had been in a very teasing mood today, obviously not having spoken to her fiancée that day due to their hectic schedule. That's how she lifted her phone, moving the guitar between her hands as she texted him again.

'_How long will it take you to get here? ;)' _Robyn texted, smiling as she pictured Eric growling in frustration as she prepared to tease him when he got home before she left for the hotel. She wasn't going to throw that tradition from the window. They were going to spend the evening apart, the first time in a very long time.

_Eric, when I first saw you_

_I knew that you had a flame in your heart_

_And under wild blue skies_

_Marble movie skies_

_I found a home in your eyes_

_We'll never be apart_

Robyn had had these lyrics swimming around her head for the majority of the day, having hummed the unfamiliar tune to herself causing Sam to notice and approve for the vastly different sound compared to her other recorded tracks. When they had gotten home Samantha had urged her to write it down, the reason for the music paper to be shrewdly draped across the coffee table in front of her, both Alcide and Janice dosing in the chair as she worked, having gained the inspiration to write a song about Eric.

_And when the fires came_

_The smell of cinders and rain_

_Perfumed almost everything_

_We laughed and laughed and laughed_

_And in the golden blue_

_Crying took me to_

_The darkest place you knew_

_And set fire to my heart_

She continued to play, allowing the music to travel through her as she continued to write down the notes onto the paper. She was hoping she maybe able to keep this song a secret from her fiancée, it could be a wedding gift after all, and describing the rather unique relationship they shared.

The young Singer drew in a large breath, knowing what notes she needed to hit, pushing up her diaphragm as she reached the high notes she wanted as she started to sing the familiar tune of the chorus, unknowing to her that both Hannah and Alec were watching her write, both sitting by Alcide and Janice who were also kind of listening to her.

_When I run in the dark, Eric_

_To a place that's vast, Eric_

_Under a sheet of rain in my heart, Eric_

_I dream of home_

Alcide smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the doorbell; he was also not surprised that Robyn completely ignored the occurrence. She seemed to get wrapped up in her writing and her work that everything around her was drowned out by the musical rifts and notes that were swimming around her head.

Robyn's brother repositioned his sisters legs from his lap, his large form moving past Alec and Hannah and heaved open the door. He was unable to recognize the man standing on the door but by the manner he was holding himself, the expensive suit and the rather powerful stance Alcide realised he must have been Roman, the vampire Eric had asked to officiate the wedding and also the Guardian of the Vampire Authority.

"You must be Alcide, the brides brother?" Roman asked evenly, his lips moving into a smirk as he held out his hand towards Alcide who cautiously took it within his own not surprised by the cool skin.

"That's right." Alcide stated, completely forgetting that Roman needed an invitation into the building. "Come right in. You have to excuse Robyn for the moment, it seems she has found some inspiration for music writing and when she is in this frame of mind it is very difficult to disturb her." Alcide apologized, opening the door for the vampire who could hear the gentle strumming of the guitar and the soothing voice that caressed the words that had been recently written.

"No need to apologies, I am aware of Robyn's career for we have followed it since it's inspection." Roman voiced, turning to Alcide and recognizing the familiar expression of confusion. "We have known of Eric's relationship with Miss Herveaux, following it far closer when they openly admitted it to the press. She has done the Authority a great service by providing support to Vampire's and the mainstreaming agenda. We also welcomed her into our protection considering she is now part Vampire."

"I see." Alcide stated before he held out his hand to the Vampire welcoming him into the main room, which held the remaining inhabitant baring Sam who had retired early due to the long day. Alec was on his feet in an instant, obviously recognizing Roman and willing to pay his respects while Hannah simply looked towards her boyfriend and his sudden change in emotions. She remained curious when she watched Roman wave away Alec's respects and ultimately turned his attention towards Robyn who seemed to be singing along to the next verse she had written.

_But in a goodbye bed_

_With my arms around your neck_

_Into our mouths the tears crept_

_Just kids in the eye of the storm_

_And as my house spun round_

_My dreams pulled me from the ground_

_Forever to search for the flame_

_For home again_

_For home again_

Roman was pleasantly surprised by the rich tones of Robyn's voice, obviously having heard her work and realised she had very little, if any alteration on her voice when she was recording for her voice sounded the same. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise as Robyn pushed up her diaphragm, the high but soothing and impressive note sounded from her throat before she continued onto the chorus once again.

_When I run in the dark, Eric_

_Into a place that's vast, Eric_

_Under a sheet of rain in my heart, Eric_

_I dream of home_

_When I run in the dark, Eric_

_Into a place that's vast, Eric_

_Under a sheet of rain in my heart, Eric_

_I dream of home_

Robyn finished strumming on her guitar, grimacing at the last note before she tore at the pencil that was wrapped in her hair and quickly squiggled an alteration before she heard her brother clearing his throat. Robyn lifted her eyes to her brother before he flicked his head towards Roman.

The young celebrity frowned before she moved her eyes to focus on the vampire who was sitting on her couch. Recognition washed onto her features and she immediately got to her feet, a manner very similar to that of Alec as Roman himself also got to his feet to prevent Robyn from bowing in front of him.

"Guardian, I'm so sorry. That was very rude of me." Robyn said with an embarrassed smile, having wanted to of met Roman with Eric at her side, knowing that her fiancée had known him far longer than she. Roman simply rested his fingers to the base of her chin and lifted her eyes towards him as he smiled.

"Do not worry Robyn. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He started, watching as Robyn started to relax under his gaze.

"And you, Eric has told me a great deal about you."

"And I you." He stated "I was surprised when I heard that Mr Northman had taken a human companion, but then again, you never were fully human were you."

"When you heard I was a Werewolf, that must have been a far greater shock compared to thinking I was human."

"At first, but when we realised you were a Packmaster I came to understand that Eric was simply following my footsteps, but instead of grafting peace between vampires and humans, he was walking a path towards Werewolves."

"It wasn't easy."

"Is anything? However, I have seen a great change in Eric, which I can only assume, is your doing. I must thank you for that, for Eric is to valuable; he is one of the oldest vampires and his Maker Godric was a fantastic representative."

"I hope that will not change."

"Your guidance will ensure that. I fear that Eric's young Vampire King may lead him astray and if that is too happen I can guarantee that I will do whatever is in my power to make sure he is not subjugated to my other Councilors."

"Thank you." Robyn said with a large smile as she bowed her head again.

"I feel very protective of the two of you. Maybe it is the uniqueness of your coupling, but your relationship has aided our cause and I hope to continue with that prosperity."

"You can count on it." Robyn finished again, just to be cut short as the large door to their home opened to reveal Eric and Gaspard. When Eric moved into the room his eyes searched for Robyn, obviously anticipating this evening considering she had been teasing him all day. But, as soon as he saw Roman who was conversing with Robyn he headed towards his old friend.

Large smiles fell onto the lips of both Vampires as Eric bounded towards him, holding out his hand before the pair embraced in a manly welcome. Robyn just smiled towards the pair of them, obviously knowing of Eric's affection to the man. When they pulled away Eric pulled her towards him, his lips pressing firmly to hers before he turned towards Roman.

"I see you have met the bride to be." Eric beamed, an uplifting mood enfolding him as he continued to hold onto Robyn via her waist.

"She is a remarkable creature Eric, my congratulations." Roman responded, his eyes observing the couple fondly "I am surprised it took you so long to ask her considering your affections."

"Trust me, I was wondering the same thing." Robyn joked, a tongue in cheek smile on her features as she stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to Eric's cheek once again as Eric looked down at her lovingly.

"I was not going to pass up the opportunity to officiate the wedding of two kind-off Vampires." Roman explained with a wink to Robyn's direction "Far too few vampires are committed to each other these days."

"That is surprising considering how deeply we feel."

"This is true, but also the way of things."

"Anyway, Eric, why don't you show Roman to his room and catch up properly?" Robyn queried, watching as Eric nodded his head, Robyn gave him another teasing kiss before the two old vampires headed for the room that had been prepared for the Guardian.

0-0-0

The Viking Vampire had explained to his Vampire sovereign how the light tight blinds operated, giving him a quick demonstration before he excused himself, stating to him that he had a few last minute details to discuss about the wedding with Robyn.

However, the walk down the long corridor of their home seemed like an eternity as he headed towards the last door to the left of the stairs. His mind was constantly falling back to the taunting and raunchy texts Robyn had been sending him all night, his body reacting to the desire that was spiraling through his veins as his mind fogged with what he knew Robyn had in store for him.

The ancient Vampire was reaching out for the door handle of his shared bedroom when he felt the vibration of his phone. He inwardly cursed, trying to compose his overactive body and impulses as he looked down at the confirmation text sent by the Hotel Carmella, detailing to him that Robyn and his luggage had arrived.

When he finally emerged into the room his heart un-beating heart lunged in his chest as he considered Robyn's actions and her attire. He closed the door quietly behind him, hearing the clicking of the door as he slowly slipped his leather jacket from his shoulders as Robyn turned to gaze at him from behind her shoulder.

Eric couldn't stop his eyes from drifting over her regal form. Her long mahogany hair fell in waves to the middle of her back; her tanned and perfectly shaped legs moved from her dainty feet and disappeared under his black shirt that hung loosely over her torso and bottom, a small flash of black lacy underwear wafted to his eyes as she continued to walk around the room.

The sleeves to his shirt had been rolled up to her elbows, two or three buttons had been secured, hiding her arousing assets as the shirt plunged into a low cut, displaying the smooth skin of Robyn chest, covering her bust before the lapels flared to revel her stomach and racy panties.

"The hotel Carmella has just informed my that they received our luggage." Eric expressed coolly, trying to retain his emotions and his desire as he perched himself on the bed, his long torso leaning on the headboard as he draped his arms over the cushions and pillows, watching as Robyn continued to parade in his shirt, obviously having attempted to start her preparations for tomorrow.

"About time, I was starting to worry." Robyn voiced, turning away from Eric with a small smile as she gave him a visual stimuli, a nonverbal come-on to make him hungry for her. The young hybrid went to adjust her the packing of her suitcase, feeling Eric's eyes burning on her rear, admiring her as she pretended to not know he was watching, feeling his growing desire as he unconsciously passed his emotions to her via their telepathy.

"Don't worry, I made sure it was not to be misplaced." Eric said with a smile as Robyn turned back from the chest of draws and faced her fiancée, Eric continue to watch her and Robyn didn't fail to recognize the hitching of the vampire's breath as she leant forward, giving him a small glimpse of her breast that were not confined by an undergarment.

"Good, because I have a very expensive lingerie set in there." Robyn said with a serious tone, inwardly laughing at Eric's reaction as he unconsciously rubbed at his jeans as if to relieve some pressure, obviously being worked up over her teasing.

"I'm sure if your underwear had been misplaced we could figure something out." Eric growled as Robyn seductively headed over towards Eric, the mattress dipping at her weight as she faced Eric a little, her warm hand resting on his thigh, the radiating heat of her skin washing through his jeans and warming his cold skin.

"Oh really?" Robyn replied with a smile before she leant towards Eric, pressing her mouth to his in that most human of ways and he couldn't stop his body from responding to her, as if he was born for it. "What did you have in mind?" Robyn whispered, as she crawled towards him, the shirt falling from her figure as she loomed over him, one of her thighs pushing his apart as she sandwiched her leg between his, while the other was positioned over the other so she was leaning toward him. She moved her warm hands so they were resting on the base of his neck, feeling his collarbone under her hands. "What do you have in mind?"

"Give me time to think of something." Eric breathed, his head angled to look at her gorgeous face, unknown to him that his chin was about level with her bust as she leaned onto him, the vampire refusing to look away from her as Robyn lowered her hands, pressing at his hip bones, still refusing to let up on her teasing as Eric felt the blood rush to his abdomen.

"Time Mr Northman," Robyn started, her nose touching the end of his as she tormented him "Is something we don't have."

"Well, no." Eric stated before Robyn pressed her lips tightly against his. His body was tight and lean under the cotton of his shirt and she began to slowly remove the material from his trousers, continuing to seduce him as she adjusted the hold her lips had of his own.

She was taking advantage of her position over him and she plunged towards him again, wanting to feel the warm hunger of his mouth as she continued to settle on his lap, rubbing her thigh against his as she created small amounts of friction, essentially setting his thighs on fire. His hands were almost large enough to completely encircle her, Eric encouraging her movements kneading and driving her further downward.

Robyn just smiled underneath his lips as she slowly moved her attention to the skin on his jaw, planting soft kisses and a trail of nibbles towards his neck and the thin skin that could be located there. She moved to his throat, tracing her tongue over his Adam's apple before she continued to lick from where his ear ended down his neck and to the middle of his collarbone. The little V spot was a particular favorite of Eric's and as the heat of her hand, lips and tongue penetrated his cold vampire skin he couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips as he rested the back of his head to the pillows behind him.

The young hybrid only chuckled as she slowly teased with the bottom of his shirt, moving her hands under the material before she gazed deeply into his cobalt blue eyes, watching as he allowed her to remove his shirt before she pressed herself against his chest. Eric could feel her erect nipples from underneath the confines of his shirt as Robyn pushed her torso towards him as she raised her hands to trace her fingertips to his eyebrow, down by the side of his eye before she massaged his ear, working her way down the outer fold before she ran her pinkie along the crease where his ear connected to his head and ever so slowly stimulated the middle of his inner ear with the tip of her tongue.

She took his lobe between her teeth, firmly closing her lips around it before she suckled gently, her warm skin sending his arousal to a whole new level as she tormented him. His arms tightened around her and she whispered something towards him, feeling the vibrations in his own chest, rattling her dead heart.

"You feel good tonight Eric." Robyn purred as her arousal heavily clouded her eyes as she looked up into his eyes, her chin resting on the tops of his pecks, her hair having been flung to the left, hanging in an uncustomary position, her warm hands radiating the skin on his chest that ultimately increased his aroused state as he could still feel the heat that lingered between his thighs, by his neck and his ear. The pressure in his trousers however was starting to become painful as Robyn placed gentle kisses to his chest while her fingers drew wide circles, curling inward until she reached his nipple. She was using a firm touch at fist before she softened up as she moved towards the bulls-eye.

Eric was relishing in her attentions, not knowing just how good Robyn was at arousing him. Her gentle touches were lightening a deep fire at the pit of his stomach that was quickly burning and tingling all over his body. The unfamiliar heat and blood washed to the places that Robyn was stimulating as well as other areas she was refusing to touch, but region's the vampire was yearning for her to touch and draw most of her attention.

However, he was pulled from his thoughts when Robyn shifted, lifting her torso so she could concentrate on her hand movements. She was still trailing her fingertips down the edge of one of his pecks, across the bottom and up the other side along the centre of his ribcage before doing the same to the other side. The warmth that was intensely burning in his abdomen was intensifying as Robyn applied a firmer touch before her caresses became lighter, arousing the hell out of him, Robyn smiling happily as she realised she was stimulating the nerves beneath. She continued to glide back and forth along his W-spot and pinched his nipples, slightly harder each time to bring extra blood into them and amplify the feeling, an activity that worked as Eric let out a low growl.

The Vampire let out a dangerous growl as Robyn pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and slowly draped her body away from his, leaving the tormented Vampire aroused and unable to deal with it as Robyn grabbed her clothing and headed towards the bathroom to change, smiling and laughing at Eric as she savored the teasing, wanting to hold of on sex for tomorrow night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Drop of True Blood**

**Miniseries: Vows of Midnight**

She sat in the Hotel foyer, across from hundreds of business people, tourists on holiday or the staff who were frantically trying to get everything prepared. She had been given a personal visit from the Manager, having been awoken early by his intrusion causing her irritation to rise through her body until she understood the important information he had provided her.

It seemed a paparazzi photographer had managed to sneak a picture of her during her dress fitting and then took the inappropriate responsibility of stalking her for the rest of the day as well as finding out vital and highly secretive information concerning the time and date, where Robyn was staying and obviously what time she was planning on leaving the hotel.

That's why she was currently sitting in the foyer of the Hotel, more than four hours earlier than she had planned; she wanted a good night's sleep and because of the inconsiderate man she now had to sacrifice her wishes. She was to meet with the Chief of Security and the Sherriff of the local Police Department concerning her safety and successful departure of the Hotel; it was a top priority for her now considering when she was to leave it would be with her bridal party and the wedding cars that was to transport her and her brother along with Janice and Sookie.

Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when the deafening screams of people that littered the extravagant front entrance of the Five-Star hotel she was currently residing erupted into the foyer, starling her and the other guests who cautiously turned towards the two people who were being hustled into the Hotel, obviously having shown some identification, explaining to them that they were Robyn's siblings.

Alcide looked anything but happy, his eyes were hard with fury at the absurdity of the whole situation knowing this steamed from the selfishness of a single man. Robyn just smiled at him gently as Janice dumped the stuff she could carry to the ground before wrapping her long arms around her sister who couldn't help but hold a disappointed expression. Robyn just laughed as Janice started rambling in her ear, her wavy blonde locks brushing against the singers skin while her jewellery clattered and jingled against the zip of Robyn's jumper.

"It's starting to get rough out there." Janice enthralled as she took a step back allowing Alcide to quickly embrace his sister before he too pulled away, placing his large hands onto his hips as his hefty bicep muscles bulged under his checkered shirt.

"It's a good thing Jason brought us in the police cruiser." Alcide expressed, a deep frown washing onto Robyn eyebrows as she realised that Jason was here.

"Jason's here?" Robyn asked, "He was coming this evening?"

"He was the one who let us know about the whole situation. Andy had obviously been combing the news when the story broke. He called Jason in almost immediately and then Jason was getting hold of us." Alcide answered, her long brown hair falling loosely over his forehead as he looked around at the people observing them. Robyn just ignored them. She knew of the close family resemblance that the three of them shared. They had the same hair, right down to the colour and style while they had also shared the same face shape and physical bodily figures.

"He's here to help with the security purposes, we were told we would be meeting with the local PD and the security of the hotel." Janice stated, lifting her bangles wrist to sweep her hair from her face.

"That's right, I've been waiting down here for the last ten minutes or so. I wasn't expecting you guys though."

"Like we would leave you to deal with this on your own." Janice said with a comforting smile.

"This wasn't something we considered working into the back up plans." Alcide stated

"It was something we should have foreseen. How we managed to keep the wedding as quiet as we did is a miracle." Robyn voiced, her tone of voice edgy and uneasy as she pulled at the sleeves of her jacket as she felt the bright lights radiating around her.

"You're disappointed." Janice said with a faltering smile, causing the mood of the whole small family to vacillate as Robyn looked over at her sister. Robyn just allowed a very small half smile to engulf her lips as she shook her head gently.

"It's out of our hands, we can't do anything about it now, we just have to concentrate about sorting out the security." Robyn said, "Is there anyone at the house?"

"A few, but we think that crowd will only grow as the ceremony gets closer." Alcide spoke up, his eyes still looking out for Jason as they spoke.

"Eric is going to be pissed." Robyn mumbled.

"Tell us about it. Sam's fuming, cursing the whole lot of them about their lack of consideration." Janice said with a small smile that did not display a single ounce of humour.

"Can you blame her? Robyn's privacy has been invaded. Surely you have injunctions against the press to prevent situations like this?" Alcide questioned, his own fuming anger having boiled to the top as he looked over his shoulder at the Press who were still trying to snap pictures at the conversing siblings.

"I do, but they don't always work. Steve will be arriving shortly with the police. He's going to be the one to call the shots." Robyn expressed just for five different people to converge on them. Jason, pressed into his Officer Uniform was talking heatedly to the local Sherriff while the head of security was talking with the hotel Manager that was coming towards them from a different direction. "Speak of the devil." Robyn muttered as she shot Steve and Jason a smile.

"Robyn, are you okay?" Steve fussed, his heart hammering out of concern as he walked up to his client and good friend. Robyn just nodded before she wrapped her arms around his neck, his sandy hair brushing against her cool skin before they pulled away. "Not really how you wanted to start the day." He continued with a weak smile.

"No, not really." Robyn replied sheepishly just for Jason, Sookie's brother to pull her into a tight hug as he prepared to become her own security guard in a way.

"I'm not going to want to be the photographer when Eric finds out about this." Jason stated, one of his hands on his hips by his belt that carried his weapon and other relevant equipment he required like a set of handcuffs and a radio. "I've seen him when he's angry and I wouldn't want to be the focus of that." Jason replied with a little shiver that Robyn couldn't help but smile at. She knew of Eric's temper, had faced it on several occasions but Janice joked with her, defending him for she herself had a dangerous side. Robyn blamed the wolf.

"I don't think he's going to be happy about the legal fee's either." Steve expressed hotly.

"You're not seriously about taking this guy to court?" Robyn breathed, a sudden panic overtaking her heart as she thought about what Steve was saying, but as she looked deep into her eyes and the seriousness that shone within them, she knew there was very little she could do to change his mind.

"Seriously though I am." He countered, taking in the apprehensive expressions of the people in front of him. "The press, magazines and papers know that they should not run with stories we have not agreed too before hand. Editors and such like are as much to blame as they have ignored their contracts they signed."

"And will be reprimanded in the ways stated in their contracts. That I can assure you." The Chief of Police explained as he took a cautious look towards Jason who nodded his head in agreement.

"Taking a little far don't you think?" Robyn questioned, her unease by the whole thing radiating around her causing Janice to wrap her arm around her sisters shoulder.

"Absolutely not. They deserve what they get." Alcide grumbled receiving a glare from Robyn.

"How much are we talking here?" Jason asked curious "Relatively speaking."

"Over half a million."

"Half a million." Robyn gasped, her eyes bulging from her sockets as her brother and sister gawked at her manager. The singer just headed towards the seat, unsure how to feel considering she did not want or need the money.

"Anyway, I believe we should probably get onto the situation at hand." The hotel managed coughed, bringing the three of them from their conversation as the manager introduced his head of security that shook Robyn and Steve's hand.

"What's the best way of removing Robyn safely from this location when its time for her to leave?" Steve asked, his phone securely in his hand as if he was prepared to write everything he needed down.

"Well, the only exit she can take is the front door as originally organized due to the wedding car unable to fit down the back alley that leads to the back entrance." The hotel manager expressed, Steve writing down his statement as Robyn frowned at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"I don't understand why everything can't stay the same." Robyn voiced causing everyone to turn towards her. "The photographer has already agreed to the lighting of the foyer for the photos needed with Alcide and Janice. Roger has already been so flexible by accommodating our requests."

"As soon as we knew Miss Herveaux was staying here with her bridal party we doubled security during her stay and have implemented emergency protocols." Roger, the hotel manager conveyed, noting how Steve nodded his head with gratitude.

"It was a fault that we didn't foresee sooner." Steve expressed.

"Funny, we said that earlier." Alcide grumbled, too low for the others except his werewolf siblings; Robyn and Janice had to try and hide their smiles.

"I guess we continue with the plans arranged. But when Robyn and her party are to depart the hotel she needs to be moved along swiftly. No stopping for photos or anything. The security will need to line every exit and she needs to have at least two members of your security team with her at all times." Steve started, his plan obviously having run through his head before just in case. "When she is heading towards the car the number of security personnel will need to be doubled to prevent the crowd and paparazzi from surging forward to try and get pictures."

"I bet this is something you didn't need on your wedding day." The Chief of Police said, as he rocked on the balls of his feet while his hands were tucked into his belt. "I can assure you that my detectives have opened a case and will be investigating who it was who stalked you yesterday. My officers are also at your disposal Mr Richards and we will provide a police escort back to your home."

"I'd like to be the one who stays with Robyn, if you don't mind." Jason offered, "It's the least I can do." Steve nodded his head in acceptance.

"With Mr Stackhouse and Alcide hanging around the extra muscle may deter over zealous journalists. Having your guest display their ID will also help to prevent another breach in contracts."

"That's fine. We have already started informing the guest about the situation and they all seem to be co-operating. Some even offered congratulations and condolences at the same time." Roger voiced, his hands firmly folded across his chest as his eyes drifted down to Robyn at the last part of his sentences.

"Thank you. I think." Robyn said with a smile.

"Then it's sorted. If anything changes Robyn ill let you know, but I'm going to be hanging around, making sure everything is as we have organized, when its time to move to the house ill travel with your sister."

"We're going to need some people at the house. There was already a small crowd camping out when we were leaving." Alcide informed

"It's already sorted. I dispatched five officers before I left myself. Nearer the time I will send more officers." The Chief imputed.

"Someone needs to let Eric know. He's going to get worried or do something very stupid." Robyn voiced, her concern etched into her features as she looked up towards the people standing with her

"I'm planning to head back to the house around the time that Eric will finally get up. This will help to try and deter him from getting into trouble. If I can't speak with him I'll speak with Roman." Alcide replied.

"Roman?" The Chief of Police said

"He's the Guardian of the Vampire Authority. Kind of like the Vampire's president or monarch." Robyn answered as if it was an offhand answer.

"That settles it then. I guess we're sorted her. Thank you everyone." Steve replied before he walked away with Roger and Mr Richards, obviously wanting a more in depth plan. Jason just shuffled on his feet a bit, building up a conversation with Robyn and her siblings as they headed back to her room, so the hybrid could get a little more sleep.

0-0-0

The last two hours felt like murder. Her bum was numb, her stomach was churning and her sensitive hearing could still pick up the screaming and the general mutter of the people standing and waiting to see her walk from the hotel. As Robyn looked at the mayhem that was her hotel room she could see pieces of make-up were strewn across the bed sheets, clothing draped across chairs or on the floor.

As Robyn looked down at the smooth white surface of the vanity table she was unable to understand why Janice needed so many different brushes to tame her wild curls and choosing which accessory's she wanted to use. Her sister had also refused to let the Singer greet Sookie who was struggling to push past the camera's that were shoved in her face as she moved into the hotel.

However, as Sookie was meandering around the room, preparing her dress at the same time as dealing with her own wedding outfit Jason tried to harass her about the paparazzi.

Nevertheless, Janice had finally finished with her makeup, having enhanced her violet eyes by soft natural tones that would shimmer under the camera lenses. She had moved onto hair, obviously paying for more attention to her russet locks as her long hair refused to behave. Robyn had to hide the smirk from falling on her lips as Janice let out another frustrated sigh and restarted styling her hair for what seemed like the twelfth time.

Sookie was suddenly evacuating the bathroom, her small curvy figure placed into a flowing white dress that was adjourned with red roses, her hair pulled up into a large bun at the back of her head, moving to unzip Robyn's dress from its protective bag just as Janice finished with her hair.

"Finally." Janice breathed as she placed the can of hairspray back to the vanity dresser. "Why it took me so long I don't know." Janice smiled, sitting on her hip before she lifted her wrist to look at her watch, eyes bulging as she looked at the time. "And just in time too, we've got less than an hour." Janice stated, rushing to her dress as she swept into the bathroom to get changed.

"Well, I suppose we can start getting you ready, Janice can finish the job considering she knows what she's doing." Sookie voiced as Robyn swiveled from the chair, noticing the stars twinkling high in the sky against the dark navy sky. Robyn simply smiled towards Sookie as she pushed her brother to the entrance of the room, knowing that he could change once Alcide had returned.

"Good plan." Robyn voiced as she pulled off her dressing gown, obviously having prepared herself earlier that day before Sookie pulled the heavy gown from the hanger before she undid the bodice of the gown and pooled the material at Robyn's feet to allow the hybrid to step into the dress.

Robyn could feel the soft chiffon sleeves clinging to her forearms before it bellowed from the elbow, the material caressing her skin before the skirt of her dress rested gently onto her bare legs as Sookie started to lace the bodice, the singer feeling the material encasing her torso as Janice finally took over from Sookie, the young fairy relaxing, knowing that the pressures of doing it wrong was suddenly lifted from her figure.

The young singer could feel Janice's fake furred shoulder jacket move against her back, her red and blue patterned dress falling to the top of her knee's while a pair of four inch black heels were pressed to her feet. Her long legs causing Janice's body to tower over Robyn's figure due to the lack of the singer wearing shoes.

Her dress was tied, her shoes were on, her pendant was resting on the skin of her neck, her pack emblem on show along with the long scar that littered her cheek, moving right across to the base of her neck. Robyn was pulled from her thoughts when the door to her hotel room opened and the handsome figure of Alcide strode into the room in a tailored suit with a white shirt and a matching black tie.

"You look beautiful." Alcide breathed after a few moments of observing her, the small broken family looked at each other with large affectionate smiles before they embraced each other and prepared to move down towards the foyer for family and friend photographs.

As soon as Robyn walked into the main entrance on Alcide's arm the screaming and the blinding flashes of cameras resonated around the dimly lit foyer, Robyn's group grimacing at the intensity of the sudden light due to their enhanced eyesight but Rodger kindly pulled down the automatic blinds to block the outside world from the private photo shoot to be conducted by the professional photographer Robyn had hired.

Within half an hour Robyn and her party were anxiously awaiting the security teams to stand in their relevant areas. The security had doubled from outside, men in black suits with radio headpieces pressed to their ears as they prepared to fight with the extensive crowd that was awaiting impatiently for any sort of shots they could get of the young star in her Wedding attire.

However, Robyn and Janice were standing with Jason and Sookie as they awaited both Steve and Alcide to finish talking into their phones; Steve was obviously talking with manger officials of the building while Robyn knew Alcide to be talking with Eric or one of her guest that were staying at the house. Robyn watched as Alcide signed off and then headed towards his small group.

"That was Gaspard, apparently the group of people outside the house has grown somewhat exponentially causing problems with getting to the house. Most of the Pack are already there with the exception of James but the other guests such as Bill and his progeny are already there and Pam arrived shortly after nightfall to spend time with Eric." Alcide informed as he looked towards Jason and Sookie who were also attending the wedding, Jason having scrubbed up nicely in his suit as he waited around with his hands in his pockets.

"Andy phoned me earlier this evening, he has sent the Bon Temps police officers to your house and the Shreveport Chief of Police also stated that he increased the number of officers outside your house. When Steve lets them know that you are on your way that is when they start dealing with the crowd."

"Good job we picked a remote location within the Pack territory. Would be rather frustrating having screaming as background noise during the ceremony." Robyn muttered as she folded her arms across her chest.

"None of these circumstances are normal." Sookie sighed as her thick accent vibrated around them

"Nothing we ever do is considered normal." Robyn replied with a week smile

"Apparently Eric was anything but pleased by the whole thing." Alcide inputted

"Can you blame him?" Jason voiced his eyebrows rising as he uttered his small sentence.

"I hope he didn't do anything stupid." Robyn expressed as she looked towards her brother for confirmation.

"Gaspard said that Roman and Pamela were able to make him see some sense. Roman even offered they go for a quick drink."

"And?"

"Said he wasn't hungry. Mentioned something about you." Alcide stated, a little awkwardly as Robyn outwardly smiled towards him, knowing that if Eric could help it, he only fed from her. However, they were pulled from their thoughts when Steve strode towards them, his own navy suit pressed to his figure, one of his hands in his pockets as he ran a hand through his hair as he prepared the small group to evacuate the hotel.

"Everything's ready, the car is out front and it's about time to leave." Steve said. "Alcide, Jason, your not to leave her side until she's got to the car. The other security guys will try the best she can. Janice, Sookie and I will follow in the car behind while Jason will travel in the police cruiser."

"Seems alright." Jason muttered as he shuffled on his feet before Robyn nodded, clung onto Alcide's arm as the small group headed towards the door.

Sookie and Janice headed out first, their heels clicking against the marbled and then paved floors of the hotel property.

Robyn could hardly see where she was going. The intensity and the frantic demeanor of the crowd who had staked out for over twenty-four hours to see her blinded her senses. The earsplitting shrieking of the fans deafened her; the clicking and the flashing of cameras dazed her as she tried to focus her sensitive eyes.

Alcide's grip on her hand that was squeezing his arm tightened as his shoulders knocked and shoved people out of the way. Steve was shouting orders from behind her, Jason was pushing people away as Robyn continued to look at her feet to make sure where she was going.

The young celebrity couldn't even see the two wedding cars and the police car due to the crowd that had lunged forward. The security were seriously struggling to hold people back and the police were starting to shout while Jason and Alcide continued to stand either side of Robyn.

However, the group were suddenly forced back as a photographer lunged for the Singer. His hands reached out to grab Robyn causing a deep growl to rush to Alcide's throat as well as the hybrid to retaliate and push him back. She was unaware of how much strength she must have used for Robyn shoved him away, flinging the guy away from her and back into the crowd.

Steve and Jason chuckled as they headed further into the fray of people. Robyn refusing to look up or to stop for the people as the Cars finally came into view. The driver quickly removed himself from the drivers seat to hold open the door for Robyn. She thanked him gratefully as she lifted her skirts from her feet and shuffled to the other side to allow Alcide to follow behind her. Jason moved directly to the front car while Steve opened the passenger door to the car that was parked in front of them.

"Well that coulda been worse." Alcide grumbled as he adjusted the lapels of his jacket as he got himself comfortable. Robyn just laughed before she leant over and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she herself sorted out her skirts, feeling her garter pressed to her thigh.

0-0-0

The two White Rolls Royce cars sparkled in the streetlights, the busy city lights and moonlight of the night. The cars engine purred through the streets, the white ribbons vibrating at their speed. As Robyn looked out of the car, still speaking animatedly with Alcide she could see the people in the streets pointing out the cars and some even recognized them if they were sitting at traffic lights, but as they moved away from the centre of Shreveport Robyn's butterflies started to grow.

The dense and compacted streets started opening up into the suburban environment that Robyn was used to, the streetlight illuminating the large and celebrity style houses she was accustomed to seeing as she realised she was growing ever closer to her home.

Alcide was on the phone detailing their estimated time of arrival as his sister looked towards him with a nervous smile. He simply squeezed her hand as they rounded the corner onto her street. The pair could only groan as they took in the large crowd that had congregated at the gates of Robyn's home. The screaming reverberated deep into the car and only grew louder as the driver opened his window to show his form of identification, allowing the police officer to look into the back to see his passengers.

The driver was granted access onto the property and Robyn felt the familiar curving of the drive as the engine hummed, revving to make sure they made it up her steep driveway as Robyn and Alcide followed the other car that was parking.

As the driver pulled on the hand break of the car he continued to pull himself from the car, moving to the back to open the passenger door and allowed the two passengers to evacuate the vehicle. Janice washed over to her almost immediately as she pulled her into a deep hug, removing a shed tear from her eyes as she wished her luck, Sookie also embrace her before the four people she had travelled with moved deeper into the forest and towards the clearing that was prepared for the ceremony.

Robyn simply moved out of the crowd's line of sight. She had had enough of their attention. She just wanted to share the rest of this already complicated day with her friends and family. That had been the original plan and now she had to deal with an evacuation from the hotel, tight security at her home and the continual scream of people. Sometimes she really wished she hadn't become a professional singer.

Alcide seemed to sense her uneasy mood and followed closely behind her, making sure he didn't step on the train of her dress as they moved towards the dense forest entrance and the path that they would be taking shortly.

"You nervous?" Alcide asked her gently as he swept a loose strand of hair around her ear.

"A little, but then again I'm not." She replied with a smile.

"I'm just sorry that you had to go through the mayhem of the press on today of all days." Alcide thought with a sad smile as Robyn continued to look at him, his own pack brand shining from underneath his shirt, Robyn's keen eyesight obviously noticing it.

"It isn't your fault, it isn't anyone's fault. It's just one of those things." Robyn held.

"Are you happy Robyn?" Alcide said, watching as a frown of confusion swept onto Robyn's features as she studied her brother.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know; I just worry about you. I mean your not even considered a supernatural race anymore; you're an anomaly. I know I asked for you to be turned and I don't regret my decision it's just in the next month or so everything is going to change, everything is going to be so different."

"Are you doubting my judgment in you becoming the new Packmaster?"

"I just don't know if I'm cut out for it."

"Alcide, the pack already knows about me relinquishing my title to you, they understand my logic and they also accept why I have to do this. My vows to Eric ultimately make me more involved within the Vampire community. Right now I'm far more vampire than wolf. As it is my changing into wolf form is very painful to me and it doesn't come as naturally as it does for you guys. But you must understand Alcide that I will still be there for you, if you're in trouble I will come and help you. I'm not about to disappear off the face of the earth and I'm not kicking you out of my life. I need both you and Janice because you guys are the only family I have left. It will be easier for you. Ross has eagerly accepted you invitation to become your Beta, and with the other members of the Pack being so understanding and rather loyal wolves I have no doubt that they will help ease you into the role and considerate to your orders."

"I can't compare myself to your authority. You were far to good."

"Everyone is different Alcide. I taught you many things this year, all you have to do it remember your lessons for I have no doubt you will excel in this role. Now come on, enough of this depressing talk, I'm about to get married!" Robyn exclaimed that caused Alcide to beam down at her.

0-0-0

The tree's surrounding the clearing was shining bright gold, as Robyn grew ever closer to the clearing. The crystal light that was pulsing in her mind radiated behind her eyes as she focused on Eric's energy from within her mind. His nervousness was sparkling as their two lights refracted and curled around each other as one.

She could feel his unease, his anxiety shining internally as he stood by the water of the lake. She could tell Roman was smiling towards the bridegroom as he anticipated her arrival.

However, as she loomed in the shadows by the entrance of the clearing her eyes fell upon the well decorated clearing that was twinkling with bright light, the white roses shining in the moonlight, her heart momentarily stopped beating as she walked into a fairytale. All the stressors and cares from the day fled from her figure as she took in the beaming smiles of her close friends who were more like her family.

Her pack was standing together to the left. They were dressed in such beautiful gowns and outfits she would never have dreamed of seeing her fiery wolfish friends dolled up in such stunning ways. Her heart was jumping to her throat as she continued further into the fairy lights.

Sam was barely able to keep the smile of her face as her eyes finally fell on the finished look Janice had been striving for. Sure, the English wolf knew what the dress looked like but she could not imagine the breathtaking vision of Robyn with her hair and makeup immaculately done by her sister and with the pendant she hoped Eric would recognize.

As she walked passed them Hannah was barely able to control her exuberance as she stood next to Jessica and Alec who were smiling towards her affectionately. Alec had his hand firmly wrapped around his ginger girlfriend as Robyn finally moved into the bright lights, moving down the strip of grass that had not been occupied by her friends, noting how their positioning made a makeshift isle.

Gaspard whispered into Samantha's ear as she glided passed them, a large smile on their expressions as she went, her arm looped firmly around Alcide's arm before Robyn finally moved her eyes from her guests and towards Eric as the presence in her mind exploded as he finally saw her.

His body was wrapped firmly in a suit. The young celebrity had very rarely seen him in such nice attire and as she took in the waistcoat, the grey tie and the striking black blazer she couldn't help but swoon as she took in his handsome good looks and remarkable body. His feeling and emotions were sweeping to her mind, Robyn too exultant to prevent his mind from entering into hers as she moved towards him. The train of her dress sweeping across the even grass as she moved closer towards Eric and Roman.

If Eric needed to breath he knew he would be struggling. A large, uncharacteristic smile was pressed to his lips as he looked at her. The dress holding the familiarity to the clothing of his human life. The elegant sleeves that parted at her elbows mirrored the many types of attire his mother owned. The bodice lined with simple but elegant beads that continued to radiate with the medieval style but with modern bridal elegance. He couldn't help but allow his heart to swell when he realised that Robyn had put far more thought and idea's into her gown, for she wanted this day to be special for him, to make him realize that she accepted him for who he was and behind his vampire traits Eric was originally a Viking and she dressed in the only way she thought she could. By basing her dress on Viking clothing and Eric was blown away by the imagery of it.

As she got closer her violet eyes were shining as she continued to observe him in the same ways he was. Alcide was smiling favorably down towards her as he prepared to give her away, knowing that she would be far happier if he was to undertake this very important role considering their father was estranged to the three of them.

But, as he continued to study her, the large crystal necklace hanging around her neck blew his mind away with recognition. She had managed to have a necklace crafted into the shape of foxes from his family crest. He really couldn't help but smile as he looked right into her violet eyes, passing her his admiration and his gratitude as he realised just how special she had made him feel.

When Robyn and Alcide finally made it to the alter Alcide smiled towards Eric who was standing to their right. He turned to face Robyn, gently leaning forward as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he took her hand within his, reached out for Eric's and firmly wrapped his large palms around both of their hands as he looked towards both of them.

With Robyn's hand firmly in Eric's the pair looked at each other, adoration and devotion and pure love reverberated around them as they finally turned towards Roman who was clad in a navy suit, pinstripes moving to the ground while his blood red tie shone brightly towards them, a golden Authority pin stating his power.

"Welcome one and all, and witness Eric and Robyn as they pledge their dedication to walk the night together." Roman started, his hands held to his sides as he invited the others to encase them, creating a semi-circle as the men of the group stood at the back while the woman stood in front.

"From the night we come, to the night we go, curse or blessed to walk the Moonlight alone. Sometimes another soul walks our path, then two become one, in love everlasting. Come forward, Lilith of the Blood, and welcome this couple to your brood. Within each other, these two are found, bare witness as their souls are bound." Roman expressed before he reached towards the table that stood next to him. He curled his fingers around the red cloth that was resting there. He pulled at Eric and Robyn's joined hands before Roman wrapped the delicate cloth around their wrists before he reached for the goblet of blood and holding it below their tied hands.

"Stand now as ye will stand forever, like this crimson cloth your hearts are tethered. This goblet's blood is your blood of devotion, so sip from this dedication potion." Roman expressed before he moved the goblet from their hands and handing it towards Eric who took a sip with his right hand. It was then Robyn's turn, sipping at the liquid before she passed the goblet to Roman.

"Robyn, repeat these vows: I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul. I will stand between you and all that would harm you. I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." Roman voiced, giving Robyn time to repeat a statement at a time. Her eyes never leaving Eric as their right hands clasped together. Roman smiled at the pair of them before he turned to his old friend.

"Eric, repeat these vows: I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul. I will stand between you and all that would harm you. I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." Roman continued, stopping at the relevant places as Eric uttered the symbolic words towards Robyn whose heart was swelling, as she understood the giant commitment Eric was promising to her.

After Eric had finished, Roman lifted the goblet and poured the last few drops into the Lake that was acting as their Altar. His hands clasped towards his middle as he looked towards the guests and the couple in front of him as he observed the joyous expression on the group who were all celebrating this happy occasion as he removed the cloth from their hands.

"Due to the linkage of both Vampire and Werewolf traditions in this ceremony Robyn and Eric have asked me to include the passing of two rings. So Robyn, repeat this statement: Through this ring, I accept you as my husband, now and for all time." Roman voiced, allowing Robyn the time to repeat his words as she took the silver gold ring from Pamela before she pulled it onto Eric's fourth finger on his left hand.

"Eric, repeat after me: Through this ring, I accept you as my wife, now and for all time." Eric repeated his statement, resting the small version of his own ring onto Robyn's as they exchanged rings.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another; yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other, for storms may come, but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Lady and Lord are with you, now and always. As both your arms and the cloth form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As the Gods and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are they bonded in blood. The two are now one. I present to the Blood Eric and Robyn; forever bound, eternally free! You are husband and wife for all eternity." Roman stated passionately, a huge smile engulfing his features "You may now kiss the bride." Roman finished

Eric and Robyn beamed down at each other as Eric grasped hold of Robyn's hand, dragging her towards him before he curled his long arms around her waist, pulling her close to his torso as he reached down and softly rested his lips to hers. An eruption of cheers resonated around the married couple as the small group cheered and celebrated with the couple as they continued to caress each others lips as they finally joined together as Mr and Mrs Eric Northman.


End file.
